Passion Rouge Sang
by Petale-De-Rose11
Summary: Quand vos sens se perdent, que la trahison vous obsède, et que votre raison s'effrite, êtes vous bien certain qu'il s'agisse encore de vous ? Mai, Naru et la SPR partent pour une nouvelle enquête qui risque de perturber bien des choses et révéler des vérités pas toujours bonnes à dire... Une famille parisienne face au crime passionnel ... ENJOY
1. Fin d'une attente

Bonjour à Tous

Voilà ma première fic que j'ose publier à vos yeux d'experts. Je prévois de nombreux chapitres avec une publication régulière surtout pour ces vacances. Je sais que le topic n'est pas très actif donc si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de me donner votre avis dans les reviews ce serait vraiment très apprécié. Je suis votre humble servante, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos envies pour la suite. Bien évidemment il y aura de la romance mais elle sera progressive, je veux éviter le OOC comme la peste noire.

Comme toujours et sans trop de surprise Ghost hunt ne m'appartient pas! La famille du Plessis est en revanche ma propriété.

En espérant que ça vous plaise, ENJOY

* * *

_La jeune fille était à bout de souffle. Elle courait depuis de longues minutes à travers les arbres. Ses agresseurs la poursuivaient toujours, et contrairement à elle ils ne paraissaient pas du tout faiblir .Dans cette forêt immense, il semblait n'y avoir aucune issus. Elle ignorait où sa course la mènerait et la luminosité du jour sans cesse décroissante altérait de plus en plus ses sens. Elle aperçut au loin une silhouette éblouissante. Naru se dit-elle ! Je suis sauvée ! Cependant malgré ses tentatives désespérées, elle ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher de lui. Elle accéléra encore, luttant avec courage contre la souffrance atroce qui parcourait ses jambes et la brûlure de ses poumons. Elle osa un regard par-dessus son épaule, souhaitant calculer la distance qui la séparait des 3 hommes, quand soudain, elle sentit ses muscles se déchirer au contact de l'acier glacial. La douleur fut insupportable, elle s'effondra au sol. C'en était fini d'elle, elle ne pourrait plus s'enfuir, même Naru l'avait abandonnée._

Un son strident la ramena de force à la réalité. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête et, toujours confuse, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Oui, un simple rêve. Le son persistait, elle finit par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Alors, elle se leva et se dirigea en vitesse vers la commode où était posé son téléphone. L'appareil affichait « lin-san ». Elle fut saisie d'une joie vive. Enthousiaste, elle prit une grande inspiration et décrocha le combiné. Il demanda brièvement comment elle allait, mais comme elle s'y attendait ce n'était pas l'objet de cet appel. Ils avaient reçus une nouvelle affaire et elle était priée de se rendre au bureau de la SPR au plus vite.

A peine eût-elle raccroché que la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Comme souvent, elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, animée par de nombreux cauchemars dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Elle était en sueur, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ne ressentait aucun bénéfice de ses longues heures de sommeil, au contraire, la fatigue était plus intense que la veille. Ces rêves duraient depuis plus d'une semaine à présent et la nouvelle d'une enquête à résoudre arrivait au bon moment, cela l'aiderait à se changer les idées.

De plus, Mai avait hâte de revoir tous ses collègues avec qui elle n'avait passé que peu de temps récemment. Car oui, après son hospitalisation il y a deux mois suite à leur dernière investigation, Naru s'était vu imposer un repos forcé, et une fois rétablis il avait refusé les demandes d'une demi-douzaine de clients qu'il ne jugeait pas assez intéressantes.

Au départ, Mai profita sans complexe de cette période de calme. En effet, leur dernière enquête s'était avérée usante, aussi bien sur le plan physique que moral, surtout lorsque Naru avait sombré, piégé entre la vie et la mort. L'image de son patron agonisant demeurait encore au sein de son esprit, gravée en profondeur, indélébile. Cette fois-là, son cœur de pierre s'était figé et l'espace d'un instant, il avait quitté leur monde, son monde. Toutefois, aujourd'hui il se portait bien, le drame ne les menaçaient plus, la peur pouvait disparaître. La jeune fille s'obstinait à faire entrer cette notion rassurante dans sa tête ,mais quoi qu'elle en dise, la vérité résidait dans le fait qu'elle ne s'en était jamais complètement remise. Elle gardait en elle un sentiment d'anxiété perpétuel et ses rêves n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Oui, Mai avait eu de trop nombreuses visions prémonitoires pour simplement oublier ses aventures nocturnes comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Certes elle n'était pas en mission et généralement les rêves qui se manifestaient lorsqu'elle dormait dans son appartement n'étaient que peu significatifs, elle n'en restait pas moins touchée pour autant. Malgré tout, Mai ressentait un besoin d'action dans sa vie monotone. Et elle ne doutait pas qu'avec cette nouvelle enquête de l'action elle allait en avoir. En effet, pour que Naru accepte enfin un travail ,c'est qu'il s'agissait sans aucune hésitation d'un cas exceptionnel.

L'eau chaude coulait toujours le long de son visage et de son corps, rassurante, la purgeant des restes de son mauvais rêve. Peu à peu, elle sentit ses muscles se relaxer et ses pensés retrouver un court normal . Ce qui correspondait d'avantage à son caractère enjoué. D'ailleurs, le temps passait et bien qu'elle aurait souhaité profiter d'avant encore de ce moment de détente elle devait se dépêcher. Lin-san n'avait pas précisé d'horaire, mais elle savait combien Naru détestait qu'elle se fasse attendre. Elle éteignit l'eau, sortit et enfila une serviette autour de son corps, ainsi qu'une autre sur ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers sa grande armoire. Elle n'hésita pas sur les vêtements du jour et se vêtit d'un t-shirt large, très confortable, doublé d'un vieux short avec de bonnes chaussures. Il s'agissait de la tenue idéale pour affronter les ordres de son patron. De plus, le trajet pour le lieu d'investigation serait certainement long et laborieux, alors mieux valait qu'elle mise sur des valeurs sures. Surtout que le mauvais rôle de décharger le camion rempli de matériel hors de prix lui serait attribué, elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle se munit ensuite d'un grand sac où elle jeta sans trop choisir de quoi tenir plusieurs jours. Quelques affaires de toilettes et même un livre de cours qu'elle était sûre de ne pas ouvrir mais le fait de le prendre avec elle participerait à diminuer sa culpabilité d'encore manquer l'école. Elle se sécha grossièrement les cheveux et y passa un coup de brosse en vitesse. Elle s'occupa des derniers détails dans son appartement pour s'assurer un retour confortable, puis se mit en route vers la station de métro.

En cette heure matinale les rues étaient surchargées de monde. La jeune femme dû endurer une vingtaine de minutes de trajet dans la chaleur étouffante de deux trains bondés. Elle finit tout de même par arriver devant l'immeuble où se trouvait le bureau de la SPR. Quelques mètres seulement la séparaient de son ancienne vie. Elle inspira longuement pour rassembler le courage d'affronter son narcissique favori, et se décida à entrer. Tout juste eût-elle le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'elle fut accueillie par Ayako et Bo-san. Ces deux-là étaient toujours aussi bruyants et enthousiastes. Cette pensée la fit sourire, ses amis n'avaient guère changés. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille se réjouit de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, elle savait que bientôt ils se chamailleraient comme des enfants pour une raison quelconque. Son sourire s'élargit.

Naru quant à lui était assis devant son bureau silencieux et songeur, rien de surprenant de sa part. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, le cœur de Mai se serra. Elle se sentit rougir bêtement et détourna les yeux avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son teint rosé.

Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle de retour à la réalité.

Lin est partit chercher John et Masako à la gare répondit Naru. Ils ne devraient plus tarder. En attendant, puisque tu es là Mai, rend-toi utile et va préparer le thé.

La jeune fille ne fut guère surprise de cet accueil glacial de la part de son patron, mais rien ne saurait entamer sa bonne humeur. Docile, elle obéit et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Quand elle revient avec le plateau de tasses fumantes, elle fut heureuse de constater que tous ses amis étaient là. Elle les salua vivement et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir lorsqu'elle aperçut Masako en pleine conversation avec Naru. Décidément elle ne le laisserait jamais tranquille !

Tout le monde pris place sur les divans du salon prêts à écouter les explications de Naru.

-Bien, en ce qui concerne notre affaire, commença-t-il de son ton sec habituel, tout a débuté il y a quatre mois environ. Caroline du Plessis, notre cliente, a quitté la France pour venir s'installer au Japon avec ses deux enfants. Sa famille est à la tête depuis plusieurs générations, d'une entreprise de cosmétiques qui s'est étendue dans les plus grandes villes du monde jusqu'à Tokyo. Deux de ses frères et sœurs y ont emménagé dans le but de faire progresser les filiales de leur entreprise sur le continent asiatique. Madame du Plessis quant à elle, était chargée d'épauler son mari dans la direction du siège social Parisien.

-Pourquoi avoir déménagé alors ? Questionna John. S'est-elle disputée avec lui ?

- Cela ne concerne en rien son mari lui répondit je jeune homme. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir beaucoup de détails, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris elle aurait fui son pays d'origine après le décès brutale de son frère aîné, l'ancien PDG de l'entreprise.

- Elle fuit après la mort de quelqu'un ? Rien de très mystérieux ! Je mise tout sur la femme ! l'interrompit Ayako.

- Je suis d'accord poursuivis Mai, son mari a pris la place du frère dans l'entreprise et elle a dû gagner beaucoup de pouvoir.

- Mais justement ! Les contredits Bo-san. Pourquoi aurait-elle fui la France après un tel revirement de situation ? Si le pouvoir était sa priorité il aurait était logique qu'elle reste chez elle pour en profiter. Sans compter que si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait jamais demandé nos services.

-Bonne théorie Bo-san, c'est surement toi qui as raison se ravisa Mai.

-Et en parlant de ça, nous ne savons toujours pas en quoi notre travail consistera ajouta Ayako.

-Quand vous aurait terminé de commenter inutilement mes propos je pourrais peut-être vous en faire part intervient Naru lassé de cette discussion inutile.

Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Naru poursuivit.

-Comme bien souvent, les choses se sont produites petit à petit. Pendant une longue période, tout allait bien. Puis, des disparitions d'objets se sont manifestées, des bibelots, des clefs, quelques bijoux qui réapparaissaient après plusieurs jours. Au départ, Madame du Plessis n'y portait pas une grande attention, mais ensuite la situation s'est aggravée. Elle a subit d'étranges pertes de mémoire sur des choses banales. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son repas de la veille, ou de la raison de sa présence dans une pièce. Ces oublis se sont étendus et ont empirés. Comment s'était-t-elle retrouvée dans un café ? Que faisait-elle au supermarché ? Elle l'ignorait. La maîtrise de son corps a fini par lui échapper, ses mains ne lui obéissent plus l'espace d'un instant. Aujourd'hui, elle a de subites pertes de connaissance qui peuvent arriver plusieurs fois par jour. Sa fatigue est chronique, et sa personnalité commence à changer, elle devient instable.

Oui, enfin cela ressemble plutôt à un cas psychiatrique qu'a quelque chose qui nécessiterait nos compétences. Fit remarquer Bo-san.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait aussi dans un premier temps lui répondit Naru. Elle soupçonnait des problèmes de santé et s'inquiétait de quelque chose de grave. Elle a consultée de nombreux spécialistes qui n'ont rien trouvés du tout. Désespérée, elle s'est alors mise à faire toutes sortes de recherches jusqu'à ce que sa nièce la persuade qu'il puisse s'agir de quelque chose de surnaturel. C'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle a décidé de nous contacter bien qu'elle soit persuadée de la non existence d'esprits.

Cela risque de compliquer les choses si notre cliente ne nous prend pas au sérieux. S'inquiéta Ayako.

Oui, et pourtant toute l'affaire semble tourner autour d'elle ajouta Masako.

Peut-importe ! reprit Bo-san. Nous élucideront ce mystère et elle sera bien obligé de reconnaître ses torts une fois devant le fait accompli.

C'est une femme de pouvoir, ancré dans le rationnel, les chiffres et l'argent, c'est évident qu'elle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ajouta John.

Quand nous mettons nous en route alors ? Demanda Mai.

Immédiatement. Se contentât de répondre le patron.

Tout était prêt pour le départ. Ils se divisèrent dans deux voitures différentes une avec Lin et Naru transportant tout le matériel, et l'autre conduite par Bo-san avec le reste de l'équipe. Mai avait le choix entre les deux véhicules. Pour des raisons évidentes elle prit la route avec Bo-san. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de passer plusieurs heures dans le fourgon de la SPR et on peut dire que rester aussi longtemps avec deux personnes qui ne parlent jamais n'avait rien d'amusant. Ce fut un choix qu'elle ne regretta pas.

Le trajet fut gai et animé. Ils discutèrent de bien des choses. Bo- san racontait ses derniers concerts, comment il s'était retrouvé à devoir exorciser un fantôme alors qu'il se baladait tranquillement dans une ruelle en pleine nuit ou encore le dernier exorcisme de Masako qui était passé à la télé. D'ailleurs celle-ci expliqua son ennui devant tant de mise en scène. Elle parlait des arrières de coulisses trompeurs de ce genre d'émissions. John les écoutait en souriant et donnait des nouvelles des enfants de l'église qu'il allait régulièrement visiter. Ayako quant-à-elle parlait de tout et de rien. La route fut longue mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! La suite avant vendredi, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, le bouton reviews n'est pas si loin et il n'attends que vous!


	2. Un destin brisé

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait super plaisir! Merci à Mai247, Guest et melbestever.

Voici le chapitre 2 avec un petit peu de retard et je m'en excuse. Les choses se sont mises en place et l'enquête commence!

Je me dois aussi de vous prévenir car j'ai oublié de le faire lors du chapitre précédent mais pour le moment mon histoire est la suite directe de l'anime et ne prend pas du tout compte du manga et donc des révélations qui sont faites dans celui-ci.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira et bien sûre en espérant vos commentaires !

* * *

Mai comprit qu'ils approchaient de leur lieu d'enquête lorsque Bo-san délaissa la route principale pour emprunter un petit chemin étroit. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une voie privée à travers la montagne. La jeune fille qui en silence regardait par la fenêtre ne put s'empêcher d'être saisie par la taille du domaine. Jusqu'où s'enfonceraient-ils dans cette forêt sauvage ? Elle pouvait comprendre le désir d'une famille d'homme d'affaire de s'éloigner du centre-ville mais tout de même ! A combien s'élevait leur fortune pour qu'ils puissent acheter une étendue pareille ? Elle n'osait pas imaginer le luxe de la maison qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. La seule vue du portail suffit à conforter ses appréhensions. Il s'agissait d'une immense grille travaillée dans des motifs floraux à la foi délicats et imposants. La peinture toutefois avait été rongée par l'âge, le fer terni par la rouille. Malgré la vétusté de l'endroit, Mai put apercevoir l'interphone et les caméras de surveillances devant lesquelles Lin dans le fourgon s'était arrêté. Ces gens-là ne négligeaient rien concernant leur protection personnelle ! Voilà donc la raison de la présence de la SPR entre ces murs, ils étaient prêts à tout afin de conserver leurs secrets. La mission s'annonçait déjà complexe alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore garés dans la cour.

La beauté était telle que Mai ne réussissait pas à discerner tous les détails mais la majesté de l'édifice s'imposa à elle. Elle descendit de la voiture avec prudence, les jambes encore engourdies par les heures de route, et vint se figer face à l'entrée principale. La devanture l'écrasait de toute sa splendeur. Plus haute que large, elle s'étendait sur quatre paliers qui formaient un bloc rectangulaire. Les rangées de fenêtres s'alignaient l'une au-dessus de l'autre, Mai réussit à en compter six par étage. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus fut sans aucun doute le nombre de cheminés qui perçaient l'ardoise du toit. Elle ne réussissait pas à les discerner toutes. Une pour chaque pièce déduisait elle. Ce château dépassait ses espérances.

Son émerveillement s'évanouit cependant bien vite. C'était dans cette même immensité qu'elle devrait errer la nuit, seule, avec ses médiocres pouvoirs. Elle savait pertinemment que de pareils murs faisaient un réceptacle idéal à toute forme de créatures. Elle ne doutait pas d'ailleurs qu'avec sa chance habituelle elle en croiserait très tôt aux détours d'un couloir. Elle frissonna.

L'arrivé d'un domestique l'arracha à ses pensées morbides. Tous réunis ils le suivirent vers la porte principale dont la taille colossale apparue à Mai aussi imposante que celle d'une église européenne. Ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule en silence. La décoration de la pièce s'avéra très sobre. Elle se composait d'un espace d'une trentaine de mètres carrés que surplombait un escalier avec un double accès sur la droite comme sur la gauche. On trouvait sur les murs des portraits de famille et quelques meubles pour combler le vide.

Ils sont un peu radin ces Français murmura Ayako à son oreille.

Mai du se retenir de rire car déjà une femme arrivait à leur rencontre. En bonne enquêtrice, elle la reconnu comme le chef de famille. Belle droite et fière, l'étrangère s'avançait à petits pas pressés dans son tailleur de luxe. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, noués en un chignon séré au-dessus de sa nuque. Aux vues de son visage marqué par de petites rides Mai lui attribua un début de quarantaine, elle restait au demeurant une personne séduisante. Elle se présenta à eux comme Caroline du Plessis, leur cliente. Après avoir serré les mains de chacun elle les invita à sa suite dans un petit salon du second étage.

La salle décorée dans style du second empire français donna à Mai l'impression d'avoir quitté son pays natal. Sur les murs de tapisserie d'or étaient disposés de nombreux tableaux représentant des femmes et des paysages. Au milieu de la pièce, plusieurs personnes les attendaient, installés sur de magnifiques fauteuils rouges. A leur arrivée ils se levèrent tous.

Les présentations furent longues et Mai savait qu'elle peinerait à retenir tous ces noms, qui, pour ne pas faciliter sa tâche étaient Français. Caroline Du plessis Avait un fils, Félicien. Le petit garçon était timide, il se cacha derrière sa maman, mal à l'aise devant l'équipe inconnue. Elle leur présenta ensuite Béatrice et Florian, sa sœur et son beaux frère eux aussi parents d'un jeune garçon qu'ils avaient nommé Maxime. Vint Finalement le tour du troisième frère, Antoine, marié à Mathilde qui lui avait donné deux filles, Lydia et Clémence pour le moment absentes. Elles étaient à Tokyo avec leur mère et rentreraient plus tard.

Cette culture étrangère à la jeune fille la déstabilisait, surtout lorsque Félicien l'appelait par son nom, n'utilisant aucune formule honorifique. L'enfant ne vivant au Japon que depuis très peu de temps n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y accoutumer.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent peu après ce cliché familial.

-Pour vous aider au mieux dans votre enquête, nous serons tous à votre disposition. Commença Caroline. Le but étant de résoudre l'affaire au plus vite, je vous donne quartier libre, vous pourrez faire les choses comme vous l'entendez, et si vous le souhaitez, notre personnel pourra vous aider.

- Je vous en suis reconnaissant la remercia Naru. Dans un premier temps, pourriez-vous nous assigner une pièce, qui nous servira de quartier général ?

-Bien évidemment, je vous fais préparer cela tout de suite répondit Caroline qui aussitôt ordonna à deux domestiques de s'exécuter.

Un peu plus tard, les deux hommes était revenus au salon et prièrent les employés de la SPR de les suivre jusqu'à leur nouveau QG. Ils installèrent ensuite le matériel dans l'immense demeure, ce qui leur prit le reste de l'après-midi. Heureusement, quelques hommes de mains de la famille du Plessis les avaient aidés dans leur tâche, pour le plus grand soulagement de Mai.

Ils utilisèrent le reste de la journée pour s'installer dans leurs quartiers, tous avaient leur propre appartement.

La nuit avait peu à peu gagné les derniers rayons de lumière, et seule dans son immense -chambre Mai ne parvenait pas à se détendre. La pièce était silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Elle était dans son lit, isolée, sans défense. Elle n'était pas tranquille, elle ne se sentait pas bien, sa respiration s'accéléra. Son esprit divaguait, imaginant qu'à tout instant quelque chose de terrible surgirait pour l'arracher à la vie. Son esprit divaguait, imaginant que d'étranges créatures l'observaient. Sa gorge se noua, ses cheveux se hérissèrent. Elle regrettait amèrement qu'ils aient tous fait chambres appart. Elle essayait de se raisonner, répétant en boucle à voix basse les sorts qu'Ayako et Bo-san lui avaient enseignés. Mais elle était sous l'emprise totale de la peur, rien ne la calmait, sa respiration s'accéléra encore. Comme une enfant terrifiée par le noir, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et observa un instant la pièce, tout était normal. Soulagée, ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue se fermèrent, elle sombra vers le monde des rêves.

_Dans cette petite pièce étroite, l'air était désagréable, saturé d'humidité. L'éclairage était faible et une chaleur étouffante embaumait l'endroit. Mai se sentait mal à l'aise, elle voulait sortir au plus vite de ce qu'elle avait deviné être une cabine de douche._

_La brume était épaisse, ses yeux peinaient à discerner quelque chose, elle cherchait une sortie, en vain._

_Elle réussit toutefois à apercevoir une forme, qu'elle identifia comme une silhouette humaine. Son sang se glaça, elle n'était pas seule, elle était enfermée et elle n'était pas seule. Prise de panique elle n'osait plus se mouvoir, bien que tout son corps lui ordonnait de fuir. Elle devait se calmer, elle devait réfléchir. Elle tenta quelques pas en arrière mais se heurta contre un mur. Derrière elle se trouvait une impasse, elle n'avait guère le choix, la seule issus possible se situait droit devant. Son unique chance de survie était de se rapprocher de l'ombre. _

_Ce qu'elle vit contrasta complétement avec ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une femme magnifique d'une vingtaine d'années lui faisait face, souriant devant son miroir, souriant et fredonnant d'un ton enjoué. La peur fit place à une étrange forme de fascination. Dans sa sublime robe rouge et son chignon bouclé cette jeune femme ne dégageait rien d'inquiétant. Celle-ci ne semblait même pas l'avoir aperçu, trop absorbée par sa tâche. Concentrée, l'inconnue terminait sa toilette en appliquant un peu de rouge à lèvre._

_Mai observa attentivement son visage, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, la jeune fille décida que cette personne magnifique était digne de confiance. Elle avait de grands yeux emplis de douceur et de compassion, un nez fin et une bouche délicieuse mise en valeur par un pourpre mat. La belle était sans doute attendue pour une soirée merveilleuse, elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Mai la vit réajuster son chignon à de nombreuses reprises et lorsqu'elle sembla satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers la pièce voisine. Curieuse, la jeune fille sortie à sa suite. La belle femme était en train de chausser ses talons lorsqu'elle se figea brusquement. Son expression changea du tout au tout. Ses traits parfaits n'étaient désormais plus que douleur. Mai aperçut vaguement deux mains autour du coup de l'inconnue souffrante. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, la douce et jolie femme se débattit pour survivre, luttant en vain. Horrifiée devant cette scène Mai ne parvenait pas à bouger, bien qu'elle souhaitait de toute son âme porter secours à cette personne en détresse. Mai hurlait, mais aucun son n'émanait de sa gorge. Elle pleurait mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était impuissante. Peu après, l'inconnue partit vers un autre monde, vaincue._

Mai se réveilla en criant, les joues mouillées, l'image de la mort toujours présente devant ses yeux. Sanglotant, elle se leva et ouvrit les stores afin de sortir sur le balcon. Elle tremblait, se remémorant le sourire perdu à jamais de cette femme, désormais figé dans un fasciés de douleur, pour l'éternité. Elle pleurait, s'imaginant subir une fin si atroce, seule, et sans doute abandonnant son être aimé au désespoir. Elle suffoquait, devant la fatalité et la haine qui avait conduit un être si doux vers le néant.

Après un moment, Mai avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. L'air frai du soir lui avait fait du bien. Mais tant de questions perturbaient encore la jeune fille. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi mettre fin à ses jours? Et surtout pourquoi en avait-elle rêvé ? Habituellement ses visions lui permettaient d'aider les autres, de trouver une solution aux énigmes pour résoudre les affaires et sauver tout le monde. Cette fois ci il n'en serait rien, tout était finis, c'était trop tard, la mort, il ne restait que la mort.

Mai frissonna. Elle observait le ciel depuis de longues minutes et vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, elle avait de plus en plus froid. Elle retourna à l'intérieur se réchauffer un peu. Son réveil affichait cinq heure trente-trois, cette nuit cauchemardesque durerait encore plusieurs heures et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de les passer à se reposer. Sa chambre lui paraissait toujours aussi vide, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule.

La jeune fille hésitait, devait-elle se rendre au Q.G. ? La présence de Lin et surtout, la présence de Naru la réconforterait. Cependant, elle savait que celui-ci lui confierait certainement quelque tâche ingrate et dans son état actuel elle n'avait pas la force de travailler. Elle se décida donc sans plus de réflexion, elle irait dans la chambre d'Ayako jusqu'au petit matin.

Elle se couvrit légèrement avec un gilet qu'elle trouva sur une chaise et sortis de ses appartements en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. La vue du couloir isolé et austère augmenta la fréquence de son rythme cardiaque. Heureusement, la chambre de la prêtresse ne se trouvait pas très loin. Elle aperçut la porte, s'en approcha et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle ne voulait pas perturber le sommeil de son amie et s'efforça d'être discrète. A pas de loup, elle rejoint bientôt un canapé, et sans plus réfléchir s'installa dessus.

Le parfum D'Ayako enivrait toute la pièce, Mai se sentais un peu mieux. Ses muscles tendus se relâchaient lentement, elle laissait son esprit échapper à son contrôle. Elle sombrait de plus en plus vers l'inconscience quand l'image de la belle inconnue agonisant resurgit à ses yeux. Elle se redressa instantanément, son bref moment de répit envolé. Quoi qu'elle ferait ce soir, elle ne réussirait pas à trouver la paix.

Elle se leva et se dirigea comme elle put vers la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas allumer la lumière, de peur de déranger Ayako . Malheureusement, son acte eut l'effet opposé. Dans un geste maladroit, Mai renversa un vase qui s'effondra violemment sur le sol. La prêtresse affolée se réveilla en sursaut, allumant immédiatement sa lampe de chevet.

C'est moi Ayako ! se dépêcha de la rassurer Mai qui accourait vers elle.

Mai ? mais Quesque tu fabriques ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Lui répondit la prêtresse.

Désolée. je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. S'excusa la jeune fille.

Ce n'est rien, mais si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce que tu fais dans ma chambre à cette heure de la nuit ?

Le visage de Mai se ferma, elle avait oublié l'espace de quelques instants la raison de sa présence mais Ayako l'avait ramenée à la réalité.

Si tu ne veux pas en parler ça ne fait rien. Continua la jeune femme qui avait vu le ton grave de son amie.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai simplement pas très envie de me remémorer des choses si tristes.

Peut- être que ça te ferait du bien au contraire de te confier à quelqu'un. Cela pourrait te libérer d'un poids. Poursuivis Ayako bienveillante comme à son habitude.

A des nombreuses reprises Mai avait pu surmonter des situations terribles grâce à la prêtresse. Notamment pendant l'affaire Urado. Elle lui accordait toute sa confiance et savait que celle-ci ferait son maximum pour l'aider. Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de la Miko et raconta son rêve dans les moindres détails.

Ayako ne l'interrompit pas pendant son récit, elle écoutait simplement. Elle voyait les larmes de son amie perler sur ses joues, son cœur se serra. Elle voulait lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que tout allait bien se passer, mais Mai n'était plus une enfant , ce genre de phrases toutes faites ne sauraient la consoler. Elle préféra donc garder le silence, comprenant sa douleur et l'étreignant d'un geste maternelle, espérant lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

Comme Ayako l'avait prédit, Mai se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le jour ne tarderait plus à se lever et elle se voulait énergique pour cette nouvelle journée d'investigation. Elle avait une mine affreuse, des cernes marqués et les yeux rouges et gonflés tant bien par ses larmes que la fatigue. Elle emprunta donc à la prêtresse quelques produits de beauté qu'elle utilisait rarement pour améliorer son teint.

De son côté, Ayako repensait à ce que venait de lui raconter la jeune fille. Elle se demandait si ce rêve avait un rapport avec l'enquête. Cependant, aucun membre de la famille du Plessis ne leur avait fait part d'un meurtre, ni même de la mort d'une femme. Le seul défunt qu'ils déploraient était leur frère ainé. Elle en conclut que cet événement ne les aiderait pas. Elle ne put par ailleurs s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte.

Mai interpelée par le son était venue rejoindre la Miko. C'était John. A son arrivé, le prêtre fut étonné de trouver la jeune fille dans la chambre d'Ayako, mais ne demanda rien. Il s'informa cependant de la situation lorsqu'il aperçut les bouts de verre entassés un peu loin, constituant jadis une magnifique pièce de poterie tout en motif doré . Les deux femmes lui expliquèrent vaguement l'accident afin de le rassurer. Il leur confia ensuite la raison de sa venue, tout le monde était déjà dans leur salle de réunion, prêt à travailler. Elles devraient donc les rejoindre au plus vite. Il s'en alla sa tâche étant accompli, Mai à sa suite, retournant dans sa chambre où ses affaires étaient disposées.

Elles arrivèrent peu après dans le quartier général de l'équipe. Installées sur les divans, ils sirotaient tous un thé en les attendant.

-Ces dames daignent enfin nous honorer de leur présence. Commenta Naru glacial.

Les deux femmes gênées et habituées à ce genre de remarques déplaisantes ne prirent même pas la peine de répliquer. Naru poursuivit.

Nous avons relevé les données obtenues cette nuit avec notre matériel, rien d'anormal ne s'est produit. Aucun changement de température ni même le moindre déplacement d'objet.

Rien de très alarmant pour l'instant continua Bo-san. Nous savons tous que les esprits détestent les étrangers et il est tout à fait normal qu'ils se camouflent en notre présence.

C'est exact. Poursuivit Naru. Mais même en se camouflant du mieux qu'ils peuvent Masako devrait être capable de ressentir quelque chose.

Oui. Répondit la Médium. Je n'ai visité que très peu de pièces pour le moment mais bien que ce ne soit pas très précis , je peux vous l'affirmer, quelque chose se cache derrière les murs de cette maison.

Très bien, ton travail aujourd'hui consistera à parcourir chaque pièce du manoir pour essayer de déterminer plus précisément l'origine de ce que tu ressens. Ordonna le patron.

Entendu. Cela ne devrait pas être très difficile.

Oui, mais prend Mai avec toi.

L'intéressé voulut protester mais le ton sec de Naru désignait qu'il serait inflexible et aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le cœur à se disputer avec le jeune homme. Sans compter que pour une fois le travail ne semblait pas trop pénible et même si elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule avec la médium, ce serait toujours mieux que de se retrouver coincé au QG entre Naru et Lin.

-Quant à Bo-san et John, vous irez vérifier l'état et la position de tout le matériel. Assurez-vous que tout fonctionne correctement mais surtout qu'aucun appareil n'ai été déplacé malencontreusement. Continua d'ordonner le patron.

- Pas de problème répondit le moine.

-De mon côté, j'interrogerais le personnel avec Lin.

-Et moi je suppose que je devrais rester ici, devant les écrans. Le coupa Ayako.

-C'est Exact. Se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. Et bien si personne n'a de questions, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous, partant accomplir la mission qui leur avait été désignée.

Après quelques heures, Mai et Masako avaient déjà visités la moitié des pièces du manoir dans le silence complet. Aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir engager la conversation, et bien que Masako ne soit habituellement pas très bavarde elle était étonnée que Mai elle, maintienne ce calme. Et non sans raisons, la jeune fille repensait à la scène de la veille. La perspective que son patron et la médium puissent discuter ainsi la mettait hors d'elle, surtout après l'accueil glacial que Naru lui avait accordé. Elle se demandait qu'elles genre de relation pouvaient bien entretenir les deux collègues, sa frustration augmentait. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênante, Masako fut la première à briser la glace.

- Alors Mai ? As-tu ressentis quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Demanda la médium calmement.

- Rien du tout. Mais pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? C'est toi la professionnelle non ? Répondit Mai sèchement.

Elle-même fut étonnée du ton que prit sa voix, elle était perturbée certes, mais elle n'était pas en colère contre sa rivale amoureuse qu'elle considérait tout de même comme son amie. Elle sentait pourtant un sentiment de rancœur monter en elle, sans en comprendre la raison.

Le fait d'être professionnelle n'a rien à voir la dedans. Répondit la Médium toujours aussi calme. Tu as eu la même vision que la mienne la dernière fois, et Naru semble se fier à ton instinct, tes rêves et ton jugement. C'est pourquoi je ne peux que faire de même.

Naru ? Pourquoi parlait-elle encore de Naru ? La rage possédait de plus en plus la jeune fille. Elle voulait lui faire mal, elle voulait qu'elle souffre. Mai prit peur en venant de se rendre compte du fond de sa penser. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-t-elle comme ça ? Quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de médium de s'être emporté comme cela mais les mots ne sortaient pas, une nouvelle bouffée de colère intense la saisie.

Au même moment, un hurlement lointain se fit entendre à travers la demeure.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mai affolée.

-Allons voir. Répondit Masako. Je crois que ça provient de la bas, poursuivi elle en désignant un couloir du doigt.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent à travers le manoir, un peu plus loin elles aperçurent Béatrice du plessis, son enfant pleurant et criant dans ses bras. Mai et Masako la suivirent jusqu'à une salle de bain. Là, Béatrice déposa Maxime dans la baignoire et alluma le jet d'eau froide à son maximum. L'enfant pleurait toujours mais semblait un peu apaisé par le contact du liquide glacé.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Masako à la maman encore sous le choc.

- Je ne sais pas répondit celle-ci. Je l'ai entendu hurler et me suis précipitée vers lui, il était dans la cuisine seul et venait d'être aspergé d'eau bouillante.

-Que faisait-il dans la cuisine seule ? S'emporta Mai.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander continua Béatrice. Je l'avais confié à ma sœur Caroline, elle devait le garder jusqu'à ce soir, je m'apprêtais à sortir pour une affaire.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais confié ! S'exclama l'intéressée qui venait d'apparaitre devant la porte suivis de près par John et Bo-san qui eux aussi avaient accourus inquiétée par le crie du petit.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Béatrice. C'était il n'y a même pas vingt minutes !

- Je n'en ai pas le moindre souvenir murmura caroline avant de fondre en larmes. Tu voudrais dire que si Maxime est blésé c'est entièrement de ma faute ?

- Apparemment c'est du à une nouvelle perte de mémoire Essaya de la consoler Mai. C'est simplement un accident.

-Un accident qui ne se serait pas produit si je n''avais pas oublié qu'il était avec moi ! S'emporta-t-elle. Le pauvre enfant ! Comment ai-je pu le laisser seule dans une cuisine? D'ailleurs que serai-je allé faire là-bas ? Et surtout pourquoi aurai-je laissé une casserole d'eau bouillante sur le feu avant de m'en aller ?

-Nous avons un bon moyen de le découvrir dit Naru arrivant lui aussi et dont le calme contrastait avec le reste du groupe. Il y a des caméras et des micros dans toutes les pièces. En visionnant l'enregistrement nous auront nos réponses.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Les membres de l'équipe prirent la direction du QG à l'exception de Masako qui resta avec la famille et l'enfant qui attendaient l'arrivé du médecin familial précédemment contacté.

Ayako qui n'avait pas quitté les écrans de la matinée avait suivis toute la scène derrière les caméras. Cependant, comme tout le monde, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine. En effet, quelques secondes avant l'incident, la télévision reliée à la pièce était devenue noir, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait débranché la caméra.

-Cela n'a rien d'accidentel commenta Bo-san après le rapport de la Miko. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à un enfant ?

-Je pense qu'un esprit malveillant a tout simplement profité du fait qu'il soit ainsi seul et sans défense pour l'attaquer. Commença la Médium. Il n'y a pas toujours de raison particulière aux actes haineux des esprits poursuivit Masako. Tant qu'ils peuvent blesser et faire souffrir pour assouvir leur colère, la manière n'a aucune importance.

-En tout cas cela nous confirme que cette maison est bel est bien hantée. Dit Mai à voix basse plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler reprit-elle plus fort.

Elle leur raconta ses élans de colère violents à l'égard de Masako juste avant l'accident. Elle ne savait pas si les deux événements étaient liés mais Mai n'aurait jamais pu avoir un tel sentiment de haine envers une collègue et amie, elle en était certaine, à ce moment précis elle avait encaissé la rancœur de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ?demanda Bo-san.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal. Répondit la jeune fille. Et puis je ne sais pas si ça a un lien quelconque avec notre affaire. Sans compter que Masako était là elle aussi et elle n'a rien ressenti.

-Oui, voilà quelque chose de bien étrange admit Ayako. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?demanda-elle à l'intention de Naru.

-Vous continuerez votre première tâche. Commença-il. Ma nouvelle priorité est d'interroger de nouveau la famille. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il y a eu de nombreux événements comme celui d'aujourd'hui ces derniers mois. Prenant cela pour des accidents personne n'a du juger bon de nous en parler. Quant à toi Mai, va prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant et essaye de parler avec Caroline Du Plessis. Surtout, soyez tous prudents, les esprits redeviennent hostiles.

* * *

Et voila! Alors comment était ce chapitre ? Une petite review ? S'il vous plait!


	3. Le reflet de la colère

Bonjour tout le monde!

Le chapitre 3 est arrivé! Les choses sérieuses commencent et comme à son habitude Mai a des ennuis!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux précédents ! Voir même encore plus!

Bien évidemment je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu mais surtout ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits commentaires que j'ai grandement apprécié! Merci à Aurliiiie, Christou126, floralie et anh. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour une fois, Mai exécuta les ordres de son patron avec grand plaisir. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son chevet dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour Maxime. Dans la confusion du moment, discerner l'étendu des brûlures s'était avéré difficile, et elle ignorait l'importance des commotions de l'enfant. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses atteintes soient superficielles et que d'ici quelques jours il puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie insouciante et gaie. Mai sentit la colère monter en elle, comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à un si jeune enfant ? Quoi qu'il advienne, elle se jura de mener cette enquête à bien, et de débarrasser le monde d'un être si cruel.

Elle errait à travers les étages, confuse devant les allées de portes toutes semblables les unes aux autres. Elle ignorait où se situait la chambre de Maxime, et parcourait les couloirs aléatoirement. Elle gardait bon espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un, capable de l'aider. Elle pressa le pas, impatiente de connaître l'état de santé du blessé. Après un enchaînement de couloirs et d'escaliers, elle toucha enfin au but. Elle aperçut au loin une silhouette qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de Caroline. La femme pourrait lui indiquer son chemin. Soulagée, elle fit un pas vers elle.

-Excusez-moi madame, pourriez-vous m'accorder un petit instant ?

Mai s'était efforcée d'être la plus naturelle possible mais devant la chef de famille elle devenait timide.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Répondit Caroline en se retournant.

Elle découvrit alors son visage avec surprise. Certes elle n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de la voir, mais elle le savait cette fois-ci, quelque chose semblait différent. Ses traits paraissaient plus froids, plus sévères. Son expression ainsi fermée dégageait un sentiment inquiétant. Mai l'observa avec attention, elle ne put réprimer une sueur froide. Il lui fallut un instant avant de réussir à parler.

-Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'indiquer la chambre de Maxime. Demanda-t-elle très gênée.

Elle percevait désormais une impression d'hostilité autour de Caroline, qui se mua rapidement en une présence maléfique. Oui, elle pouvait très nettement ressentir une troisième personne derrière la maîtresse de maison. Cependant, elle ne l'aperçut pas.

-Continuez dans cette direction, ce sera la dernière porte avant la bibliothèque.

Son ton sec et distant glaça le sang de Mai, elle voulut couper court à cette conversation.

-Merci, Je m'y rends immédiatement.

Caroline, repartit vers le couloir opposé. Mai attendait qu'elle ne soit plus visible pour s'en aller à son tour. Bientôt, elle arriverait devant un escalier qui l'éloignerait enfin d'elle. Mais lorsque la chef de famille passa devant le petit miroir suspendu sur le mur entre deux tableaux d'une valeur inestimable, la jeune fille cru voir quelque chose. L'espace d'une seconde, Mai avait vu deux reflets dans la glace, celui de Caroline et celui d'une autre femme la poursuivant.

Elle mit un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle pouvait enfin associer un visage à cette présence. Paniquée, elle partit précipitamment vers la chambre de Maxime.

Elle arriva essoufflée devant la porte, et attendit d'avoir retrouvé son souffle avant d'entrer. Mai trouva Béatrice au chevet de son fils endormi. L'enfant semblait enfoncé dans un sommeil paisible et seuls les bandages qui recouvraient son corps trahissaient son accident.

-Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea la jeune fille.

Beaucoup mieux, merci. Le médecin n'a décelé aucune blessure profonde et est assez confiant quant à la rapidité de leur guérison.

-Qu'elle excellente nouvelle ! Il a eu de la chance !

Mai rassurée senti les muscles de sa nuque se détendre un peu. Cependant la vision flou de cette femme qu'elle avait entre-aperçut plus tôt la perturbait encore. Au risque de paraître impolie, elle se devait de questionner Béatrice sur le sujet. Après tout, elles étaient sœur et la femme devait elle aussi avoir ressenti quelque chose.

-Je sais que la situation ne s'y prête pas mais il faut que je vous le demande. Caroline nous a fait part de ses problèmes concernant sa mémoire et son comportement. Je voudrais votre avis quant à ses modifications de personnalité. Avez-vous noté d'autres phénomènes particuliers ?

-Ne vous excusez pas, vous faites votre travail et moi aussi je souhaite régler cette affaire au plus vite. Mais je ne saisis pas ce que vous voulez dire ? J'ai certes noté une agressivité surprenante et inhabituelle chez elle ces derniers jours, mais rien de plus.

-En êtes-vous bien certaine ? N'avez-vous pas perçu comme une gêne, des frissons en sa présence ?

-Fort heureusement non ! Rien de tout cela.

Mai n'osa pas la questionner sur l'ombre qu'elle soupçonnait de suivre la présidente.

-Très bien, je vous remercie. Sur ce je dois retourner à mes occupations, mon patron n'apprécie pas que je disparaisse trop longtemps.

-A bientôt

Mai devint de plus en plus sceptique, il était désormais évident qu'elle seule percevait la présence de l'esprit. Il restait une autre possibilité : peut-être s'était-il manifesté pour la première fois ? Cela lui sembla fort probable. Dans le cas contraire Masako qui avait discuté à plusieurs reprises avec Caroline l'aurait obligatoirement remarqué. De toute manière, il fallait qu'elle se rende au quartier général au plus tôt. Elle reprit alors la route, en sens inverse.

Elle marchait depuis un certain temps, convaincue d'avoir suivi le même chemin sauf qu'autour d'elle rien ne lui apparaissait familier. Elle ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit. Envahit par l'exaspération, elle soupira. Elle était lasse de se perdre lors de chacun de ses déplacements. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Vers où se dirigeait-elle ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La prudence voulait qu'elle face demi-tour, qu'elle retourne dans l'autre partie du manoir, mais une part d'elle restait certaine qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bonne direction. Que se passait-il ? Elle aurait dû arriver à destination depuis un long moment. Pourquoi ses pas ne l'emmenaient-ils pas où elle le souhaitait ? Sans même en savoir la raison, elle continuait à suivre le même chemin, attirée mystérieusement vers une direction inconnue.

Mai marchait encore, l'inquiétude la gagnait, mais où allait-elle donc ? Fonçait-elle dans un piège ? Inconsciemment, elle poursuivait toujours sa route lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. C'était cette pièce, oui c'était cette pièce que tout son corps recherchait. Elle ressentait le besoin urgent d'y pénétrer sans même qu'elle s'en rendit compte. C'était comme si ses mouvements étaient orchestrés par une entité lointaine, et qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus ses déplacements.

Soulagée de toucher au but, elle s'approcha de la porte restée entrouverte. A première vue, la pièce ne contenait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle fut surprise par la décoration intérieure, simple mais sublime à l'image du reste de la demeure. Les murs recouverts d'un papier peint fleuri donnaient un côté de légèreté à la chambre. Dans l'atmosphère régnait une odeur douce et délicate de jasmin. Sans contexte, la personne qui habitait ici ne manquait pas d'un certain goût. Curieuse de connaître son identité, elle observa attentivement la pièce à la recherche d'une réponse. La solution à cette énigme lui apparut très vite. En effet, elle trouva sur la petite coiffeuse au pied du lit des indices qui l'aidèrent dans son enquête.

Elle vit deux cadres photos. Sur l'un d'entre eux se trouvait l'image d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne de la famille qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Ses soupesons furent bientôt confirmés, sur la seconde image, on pouvait voir le même homme en compagnie d'une femme et d'un enfant qui étaient familiers à la jeune fille. Sa certitude se renforça, cet inconnu s'avérait être Ferdinand De Plessis, le mari de caroline resté en France.

Mai soupira, les amants vivaient séparés depuis de nombreux mois et n'avaient sans doute pas eu l'occasion de se revoir. Elle essayait de s'imaginer à quel point Caroline pouvait se sentir seule loin de la personne qu'elle aimait, surtout en ces temps difficiles. Aurait-elle pu à sa place rester si forte ? C'est vrai qu'avec un enfant à élever et à protéger elle ne devait certainement pas avoir le temps de se lamenter sur son sort. Elle admirait de plus en plus cette femme.

Délaissant les photos, Mai continua sa visite des lieux. Elle était consciente de son impolitesse, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie de cette personne qui la fascinait. Elle explorait la chambre depuis un certain déjà lorsque une présence hostile se manifesta de nouveau.

Ses poils se hérissaient le long de ses bras, ses cheveux se dressaient sur le bas de sa nuque tandis-que la sensation se renfonçait. Elle sentit subitement les yeux de quelqu'un sur son dos. Horrifiée elle se retourna d'un seul coup pour parcourir la pièce à la recherche de ce mystérieux observateur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une créature terrible guéant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ces pensées lui arrachèrent un frisson. Toutefois, malgré son attention, elle ne découvrit rien de suspect. Mais Mai ne s'y trompait pas ! Son ressentiment continuait de grandir et elle se fiait à son instinct. La menace restait présente ! Si cela ne provenait pas de derrière, la source de ce malaise se trouvait sans contexte devant elle. Après une telle conclusion la jeune fille osait à peine bouger.

Elle dut réunir tout son courage pour redresser la tête. La vision qui lui apparut l'horrifia. L'ombre qu'elle avait aperçu derrière Caroline n'était pas une chimère créée par son imagination. Elle était bien réelle et se tenait debout, juste là, tout près de la pauvre Mai qui tremblait de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille crut tout d'abord que l'ectoplasme se trouvait sur le même plan qu'elle mais en le détaillant d'avantage elle comprit mieux la situation.

Le miroir devant lequel Mai se tenait servait de cage à la créature. Elle comprit alors que ce simple morceau de verre serait son ultime rempart face à la haine qu'elle lisait au fond des orbites saillant du reflet maléfique.

Elle la fixait, oui elle la fixait avec ses pupilles opaques bordées de rouge. Tétanisée, Mai ne détourna pas le regard, persuadée que si elle le faisait, le fantôme en profiterait pour l'atteindre. La femme elle, agit. Son visage d'une pâleur extrême jusque-là glacial et inexpressif se changea en un rictus machiavélique. Mai ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps un effroi innommable. C'était comme si elle avait devant ses yeux l'incarnation du mal.

Cet être décharné se délectait de sa peur, la jeune fille pouvait le comprendre sans la moindre hésitation. La créature soudainement éclata d'un rire fou où pointait un accent de sadisme, ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids.

Elle savait que la chambre possédait comme toutes les autres pièces des micros et des caméras et elle était certaine que quelqu'un surveillait via les écrans en permanence. Son seul espoir résidait en ses amis, il fallait que l'un d'entre eux ne tarde pas à venir la sauver.

Elle attendit. Une longue minute s'écoula, elle fut pour Mai aussi longue qu'un mois entier. Elle patienta encore. Mais personne ne venait lui porter secours. Elle se trouvait toujours immobile, terrifiée devant le miroir. La femme tout comme elle, semblait perdre patience. Mai la vit se mouvoir derrière le verre salvateur et implora le ciel pour que la surface résiste. Le sourire de la créature s'élargit, son rire retentit de nouveau dans la pièce. Lentement, comme si le temps s'écoulait pour elle au ralentit, le monstre plaqua ses deux mains sur la surface lisse de la glace, et pencha la tête vers l'avant comme si elle s'évertuait à en sortir.

Mai effaré, n'en pouvait plus. Elle se précipita vers la porte, temps-pis pour les conséquences. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la poignée mais rien ne se passa. Elle hurla, réalisant qu'elle était prisonnière de ces murs, enfermée avec l'effroyable fantôme. Elle voulait sortir, elle devait sortir. Elle se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'elle put vers la fenêtre, dernière issus possible. A son plus grand soulagement, celle-ci s'ouvrit du premier coup.

Elle arriva sur le balcon, et s'avança en direction de la rambarde afin d'évaluer la distance qui la séparait du sol. Sa gorge se noua, elle dû se forcer à déglutir. La chambre se situait au deuxième étage, la chute serait périlleuse, mais pas forcément mortelle. Quelle meilleure solution se présentait-à-elle ? Il n'y en avait pas. Sa seule porte de sortie, sa seule chance de survie était devant ses yeux. Sauter la libérerait. Peut-être ne se relèverait-elle jamais ? Cela lui semblait toujours mieux que de subir quelques tortures épouvantables en retournant à l'intérieur à la merci de cette femme.

Derrière elle, un bruit d'explosion de verre se fit entendre. Le fantôme avait sans doute réussit à sortir du miroir. Elle ne devait plus hésiter. Elle inspira et elle passa par-dessus la barrière la séparant du vide. Elle tenait maintenant en équilibre sur le petit rebord derrière la grille de ferraille. Elle prit une grande inspiration, le moment était venu. Elle allait se laisser tomber, quand tout à coup, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle hurla, hurla et se débattit contre cette main qui la retenait avec force. Elle se sentit peu après projeté en arrière, sur le balcon. Toujours choquée et tétanisée par la peur, elle perdit connaissance.

_Le noir, il n'y avait que le noir. Un noir complet, opaque, s'étendant à perte de vue. Autour d'elle il n'y avait rien. Seulement le noir, le noir, le vide et la solitude. Dans cette eau glaciale, le froid la figeait. Seule et perdue, elle grelottait. Elle était seule, seule et terrorisée. Il n'y avait rien, uniquement le noir, le froid, et une jeune fille recroquevillée dans les abîmes. Elle agonisait, elle suffoquait. Quoi qu'elle fasse l'air n'entrait pas dans ses poumons. La mort ? Était-ce la mort ? Était-elle aussi triste? Si Solitaire? Si Glaciale? Si c'était la mort, souffrirait-elle ainsi pour l'éternité?  
Mai!  
Une voix humaine ? En ce lieu dépourvu de toute trace de vie était-ce une voix humaine ?  
Mai !_

_Oui, c'était une voix, c'était son prénom, quelqu'un l'appelait._

_Mai!  
Elle paraissait douce, chaude. Elle l'a connaissait. Oui, elle connaissait cette voix et elle l'aimait._

_MAI !_

_Son corps se réchauffait lentement. Elle le savait, elle en était sûre. Naru, cette voix appartenait à Naru! Il était venu pour elle,__pour la sauver. Elle devait le survivre, elle devait le suivre, elle devait absolument le suivre._

_Lui seul serait capable de la ramener vers la lumière._

_Avec peine, ses paupières s'ouvrirent._

- Enfin réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Le ton de Naru se voulait doux et rassurant. Et tous avaient pleinement conscience de la rareté de ce genre d'occasions. La jeune fille reconnut vaguement sa chambre, gênée par la forte luminosité de la pièce. Ayako était assise au pied de son lit et son patron se trouvait sur son flanc, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Intimidée, elle rougit. Elle se rappela avoir vécu la même scène, de nombreux mois plus tôt lors d'une enquête où comme à son habitude elle avait perdu connaissance suite à l'agression d'un fantôme. Les sensations ne s'étaient pas amoindries avec le temps, la proximité du beau jeune homme lui faisait toujours un grand effet. Gênée, elle cacha son visage avec ses mains. Elle entendit Ayako ricaner. Se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, elle essaya de se calmer pour en revenir à la réalité. Elle était en vie, malgré ce qu'elle avait cru elle était bel et bien en vie.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir été tué par un fantôme.

-Tu veux plutôt dire par ta stupidité ! Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu faisais sur le rebord du balcon prête à te jeter dans le vide ? Hurla Bo-san. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Naru était arrivé une seconde plus tard.

-Désolée. Réussit à répondre Mai en se redressant. Un élan de douleur parcourut son crâne, lui arrachant une plainte.

-Désolée ? Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point nous étions tous inquiets !

-Laisse la un peu tranquille ! l'interrompit la prêtresse. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est toujours très faible ? Elle a besoin de plus de repos.

-Ce n'est rien Ayako! Je vais bien ! Maintenant que je suis réveillée on peut se remettre au travail.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! S'emporta la Miko à son tour. Ton corps ne va pas bien, tu es à bout, tout le monde ici pourrait le dire rien qu'en te regardant. Sans compter que tu n'as quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière.

-Mais je me sens déjà mieux ! Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais paisiblement m'endormir alors que cette femme rôde entre ces murs ! Protesta la jeune fille.

-De quelle femme parles-tu ? Lui demanda Naru qui comme le reste de l'équipe ne comprenait pas la situation.

-Comment ça ? Je parle du fantôme du miroir bien évidemment ! Celui qui m'a attaqué lorsque je me trouvais dans les appartements de Caroline.

-Tu étais seule là-bas Mai. S'étonna John. Hormis toi, nous n'avons croisé personne.

-Elle était la pourtant ! Je peux vous le garantir ! Regardez sur les enregistrements vidéo ! Vous pourrez l'apercevoir.

-Nous l'avons déjà fait poursuivit le prêtre. Nous étions au QG quand tu as commencé à paniquer, à pleurer et à hurler à travers la pièce. Nous t'avons ensuite vu te diriger vers la fenêtre sans comprendre, à notre plus grand désarroi.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle l'avait bien vu, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Mais pourquoi était-elle l'unique personne à pouvoir la voir?

-Peut-être l'a tu aperçus lors d'une de tes visions ? Se risqua Ayako.

-Mais cela n'expliquerait pas sa folie du balcon. La coupa le moine.

-Au contraire ! Inconsciente, elle se serait laissé porter par les événements de son rêve. Poursuivit-elle.

-Cela semble assez probable. Avoua le moine.

Mai ne commenta pas d'avantage, elle savait désormais par expérience faire la différence entre ce qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle était consciente ou inconsciente, et tout cela ne s'était pas déroulé dans un monde illusoire. Ne trouvant de meilleure explication pour rassurer ses amis, elle s'efforça de les convaincre qu'ils avaient raison. La jeune fille se leva du lit dans un geste prudent, essayant de cacher au mieux son déséquilibre causé par son atroce mal de crane.

-Alors qu'attendez-vous ? Retournons travailler ! S'impatienta-elle.

-Impuissants face à la détermination de leur amie, Ayako et Bo-san cédèrent.

-Très bien Mai, mais ne te force pas trop. Demanda Bo-san à contre cœur.

-Naru? Nous attendons tes instructions! Continua Ayako.

La journée se terminerait bientôt, et avant la tombée de la nuit le dirigeant de la SPR voulait prendre ses précautions. Il donna quelques ordres aux membres de son équipe, afin que tout soit prêt en cas d'urgence.

-Quant-à-toi Mai, tu resteras au QG avec Lin et moi. Ajouta-il.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Je vous ai pourtant dit à tous que j'allais bien! Protesta la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Je n'accepterais pas de contestations! Tu resteras au QG, c'est tout.

Le ton glacial et sévère du jeune homme fit disparaître les sentiments de rébellion de Mai. Elle se résolu à le suivre jusqu'à leur centre de réunion.

Depuis leur arrivée, Lin et Naru se partageaient les tâches entre surveillance et paperasse. N'ayant reçu aucun ordre, la jeune fille patientait sur le divan, s'ennuyant et se sentant inutile. La présence des deux hommes la rassurait, c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le manoir qu'elle se sentait autant en sécurité. Elle retira ses chaussures avant de s'allonger, son corps arrivait enfin à se détendre. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le silence. Peu après, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Alors? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vos commentaires et encouragements sont les bienvenus !

La suite très bientôt normalement mais je déménage la semaine prochaine alors il est possible que le chapitre 4 arrive un peu en retard! Je ferais quand même de mon mieux pour qu'il arrive au plus vite!

A bientôt!


	4. Songes et réalité se rejoignent

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour la publication de mon chapitre 4 !

Pauvre Mai, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance ! Enfin c'est quand même un peu de ma faute héhé !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous satisfera et vous plaira autant que le début et bien évidemment j'attends vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et qui m'encouragent grandement à poursuivre mon histoire.

En parlant de ça :

Merci à christou126 ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Pour ce qui est de la longueur elle sera un tout petit peu plus longue cette fois ci que lors du chapitre précédent mais elle restera je pense toujours dans cette moyenne là ! En tout cas j'espere que ce chapitre te satisfera !

Merci à ahn ! Voici la suite qui j'espère te conviendra !

Merci également à jilnachtaugen ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais continuer et j'espere que les prochains chapitres seront à la hauteur de tes attentes ! J'ai également vu que tu avait écrit plusieurs fic que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire cette semaine avec mon déménagement mais que je lirais si tout va bien la semaine prochaine ! En plus j'ai découvert Diabolik lovers il y a quelques semaines alors j'ai hate de lire ce que tu proposes !

Et pour terminer merci à Miss-fiora pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu trouves que le caractère des personnages est bien respecté car c'est quelques chose qui me tient à cœur. Pour ce qui est des fautes je te remercie de ta remarque qui va m'aider à améliorer la qualité de ma fic. Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'apporter les quelques modifications nécessaires à mes chapitres mais je le ferais prochainement. Apres bien sure il est fort probable que même après une relecture quelques fautes demeureront toujours mais bon l'erreur est humaine ! En tout cas je ferais de mon mieux pour corriger ça !

Aller je vous laisse lire tranquillement et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

_Mai entendit un froissement de papier. D'où provenait-il? Elle observa attentivement les lieux non sans difficulté. La nuit venait de tomber et seule la lune éclairait la pièce. Les meubles environnants et la disposition de l'espace, lui indiquèrent qu'elle se trouvait dans un bureau. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Et D'ailleurs comment était-elle arrivée jusque-là ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait se rapportait au QG. Tout cela lui paraissait bien étrange. Un nouveau froissement se fit entendre, lui faisant manquer une pulsation cardiaque. Elle regarda une fois encore dans toutes les directions, s'arrêtant sur les moindres détails. Elle trouva enfin la source de ces bruits de feuilles. Dans un angle, à proximité d'une bibliothèque remplie de gros ouvrages, Mai discerna quelqu'un à moitié camouflé dans l'ombre. Ses muscles se crispèrent en réalisant sa présence. Elle ne céda pas à la panique pour autant. Elle devait rester calme et réfléchir à la situation._

_Depuis son arrivée, l'ambiance environnante lui procurait une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et les éléments réunis ne concordaient pas avec la réalité. Un rêve, elle en était quasiment certaine, tout ceci n'avait rien de physique. Elle le savait, elle ne risquerait pas sa vie en s'approchant de la silhouette que ses yeux regardaient toujours. Elle prit alors conscience qu'en fouillant les lieux elle pourrait peut-être découvrir des informations intéressantes, utiles à l'enquête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle démasque l'identité de cette personne. Elle s'avança, tout à fait convaincue d'être en sécurité. Elle aperçut dans l'ombre un visage familier, qui provoqua chez elle une grande surprise. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle ne rêvait pas d'un inconnu. En effet, elle avait immédiatement reconnu Antoine Duplessis, le frère de Caroline. _

_Elle comprit que cette vision n'avait rien de banal, elle était incontestablement liée à leur enquête. Elle devait à tout prix découvrir des indices susceptibles d'aider ses amis dans la résolution du mystère. Elle voulait agir au plus vite, avant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne vienne perturber son sommeil._

_La jeune fille rassembla son courage et se rapprocha encore. Elle choisit malgré ses appréhensions de se positionner juste derrière l'homme qui s'attelait à la tâche de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Curieuse, elle essayait malgré l'obscurité de lire les inscriptions se trouvant sur les papiers qu'Antoine triait. Son soulagement fut énorme lorsqu'elle réussit à comprendre le sens de mots rédigés sur la lettre que l'homme tenait en main. En effet, tous les documents semblaient être écrits en Japonais. Toutefois, elle ne tira rien de ces premières investigations, seulement des comptes reliés aux bénéfices mensuels de l'entreprise. Déçue, elle comprit que cela ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, sans compter que les finances ne faisaient pas partis de ses domaines favoris. _

_Elle délaissa donc sa lecture afin de se diriger vers la poubelle en espérant que ses recherches soient plus fructueuses. Dans la corbeille, des dizaines de feuilles s'entassaient et de toute évidence un tri s'imposait. Elle s'autorisa à fouiller à l'intérieur, bien que sa conscience lui aurait en d'autres temps empêché de s'immiscer ainsi dans la vie d'un inconnu. Elle étendit la main, mais au dernier moment elle hésita._

_Bien que consciente de son inexistence aux yeux du personnage de son rêve, la jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait si elle touchait un objet ou le faisait chuter sur le sol. Antoine remarquerait certainement les papiers en mouvements, ou tout au moins, il l'entendrait lorsqu'elle les déplierait. Lors des précédentes investigations, la question ne s'était jamais posée mais aujourd'hui elle redoutait les conséquences de ses actes. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas sure d'elle, devait-elle abandonner sa quête ? Après tout, même si l'homme percevait sa présence alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un rêve les conséquences sur la réalité seraient elles si terribles ? Ce débat intérieur ne se poursuivit pas fort longtemps. Elle remarqua que non loin de la poubelle, deux feuilles isolées reposaient sur le carrelage, il s'agissait d'indices évidents. _

_D'ailleurs, Antoine semblait toujours très absorbé par ses occupations, Mai décida donc de se risquer à observer les deux papiers mais en prenant toutes les précautions possibles. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour alimenter sa confiance en elle-même, ses mains tremblaient et elle sentait de la sueur perler sur son front. Dans un geste des plus délicats, elle attrapa les deux boulettes froissées et les glissa à l'intérieur de sa poche. Elle s'éloigna ensuite dans l'autre partie de la pièce, en s'assurant qu'a cette distance elle serait inaudible, elle s'appliqua à les défroisser. _

_Sur la première, elle vit de nombreux chiffres dont elle ignorait la signification. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de quelque document concernant l'entreprise, elle le mit de côté pour ne pas perdre de temps. Elle passa au suivant. Elle put y lire un mot par malheur rédigé en Français. Non seulement les inscriptions étaient écrites à la main, mais la forme laissait penser à une lettre. Par sa calligraphie ce mot lui apparut très personnel et attisa sa curiosité. A ce moment précis Mai regretta amèrement de ne pas pouvoir en saisir la signification. Elle dû faire appel à de vagues souvenir de cours mais le résultat n'en demeura pas moins déplorable. _

_Mon chère Antoine,_

_Merci pour la nuit dernière, je me rends bien compte de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, mais je ne peux résister à la tentation de te revoir._

_Clara._

_Elle reconnut le prénom du frère de Caroline et devina que les mots le précédent relevaient d'une quelconque formule de politesse. Mais ce qui l'intrigua fut «Clara». Elle comprit sans peine qu'il s'agissait du prénom de la personne ayant rédigé la note. Cependant, aucun membre de la famille Duplessis ne se nommait ainsi. Qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette mystérieuse inconnue?_

_Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un mouvement dans la pièce qui attira son attention. Antoine venait de se lever pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque un peu plus loin. La jeune fille le vit attraper un livre sur la plus haute étagère, et aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au milieu du bureau. Mai s'était figée. Ce déplacement impromptu du frère de Caroline l'avait mené juste en face d'elle, seuls quelques pas les séparaient. Elle le savait incapable de la voir mais, cela n'effaçait pas sa vulnérabilité. Comme par réflexe elle tituba afin de se diriger vers l'abri le plus sure, derrière le divan le plus proche._

_Tout à coup, elle entendit le grincement de la porte briser le silence qui régnait en maitre. Elle sursauta. Quelqu'un venait sans doute de rentrer de l'autre côté du bureau, unique endroit où se trouvait une issue. La jeune fille observa Antoine pour voir sa réaction. Cependant, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de cette intrusion. Peu après, des bruits de pas bien marqués retentirent dans la pièce. La jeune fille n'en comprenait pas l'origine, mais ceux-ci paraissaient inaudibles pour Antoine. L'homme, en effet, ne bougeait toujours pas._

_Une peur glaciale s'était emparée de la pauvre Mai, elle sentait son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes. Incapable de détourner le regard, ses pupilles ne se détachaient pas une seule seconde de l'homme, espérant qu'il sente son regard peser sur lui et qu'il soit alerter du danger qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. Ses efforts furent inutiles. Soudainement, elle vit une ombre se positionner juste derrière Antoine. L'intrus arrivait au niveau de sa cible. Mai du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un hurlement. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer elle aussi. _

_La vision qu'elle eut ensuite l'horrifia. Deux mains vinrent se positionner sur la gorge et les épaules de l'homme comme pour le maintenir immobile. Dans chaque parcelle de son corps, la jeune fille craignait pour la vie d'Antoine qui n'avait toujours pas aperçut ou même ressentit la présence de l'agresseur. La seconde d'après, une lame s'abattit de tout son long sur la carotide de la victime docile. Mai ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tétanisée par l'angoisse folle qui l'habitait. Instantanément, le sang gicla à travers toute la pièce. Le velours du divan qui abritait la jeune fille prit une teinte vermeille, sans le savoir, elle se mit à hurler au point de s'en déchirer les poumons._

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières toujours sous l'emprise de la peur atroce qui résonnait encore à travers son esprit, la jeune fille aperçut Lin et Naru qui se tenaient près d'elle. Cette image la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle se trouvait bel et bien au QG avec ses deux collègues. Comme elle le pensait, tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Elle soupira de soulagement , son corps se détendit quelque peu.

-Qu'est que tu as Mai ? Qu'as tu vu ? L'interrogea le jeune homme d'une voix douce mais où pointait un sentiment d'inquiétude.

Toujours confuse, Mai aperçut une tension dans les yeux des deux hommes. Elle en comprit vite la raison, en passant sa main sur son visage, elle sentit qu'il était trempé par un mélange de sueur et de larmes.

-Je viens de voir Antoine Du Plessis se faire tuer devant mes yeux. Réussit-elle à répondre d'une voix déformée par l'émotion persistante.

-Pardon ?

Si possible, j'aimerais faire disparaître les détails de ma mémoire.

-Je comprends, mais s'il s'agit d'une de tes visions prémonitoires, il est tout à fait probable qu'il soit en danger de mort pour de bon.

-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut se dépêcher Naru ! Prévenons tout le monde et mettons-le en sécurité.

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un entra en fracas dans le QG. C'était Béatrice, la sœur de Caroline et Antoine qui semblait hystérique.

-Que se passe-t-il Madame? l'interrogea Lin.

La femme peinait à trouver ses mots et son expression semblait partagée entre la peur et la souffrance. La terreur envahit de nouveau l'esprit déjà malmené de Mai. Elle le savait, la situation était trop évidente, la présence de cette dame ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Non ! pensa-t-elle. NON hurla-t-elle ce n'était pas possible.

Après un effort considérable pour maîtriser ses émotions, Béatrice réussit à formuler quelques mots sensés.

- C'est une domestique commença-t-elle prise par une crise de larmes. Elle vient de trouver mon frère mort dans son bureau.

Mai écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Mort avait-elle déclarée. Antoine était bel et bien mort et cette fois-ci elle se trouvait éveillée. Mort, se répéta-t-elle encore dans son esprit. L'homme était réellement mort. Elle se demanda alors si son décès dans le monde réel ressemblait à celui dont elle fut spectatrice. Peut- être que la scène s'avérait même être identique. Cette pensée la fit frissonner et attisa sa panique.

-Il faut que je le vois! S'exclama Mai .S'il vous plaît emmenez-moi où il se trouve!

-Calme-toi ! Lui souffla Naru toujours à ses côtés.

-Non ! Je ne me calmerais pas! C'est important! J'ai besoin d'y aller! Insista-t-elle .

-Vous ne devriez pas la coupa Béatrice d'une voix brisée. La scène est abominable ! Mon pauvre frère !

La femme, pourtant si digne de coutume, se mit à répéter en boucle ces lamentations, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche.

-Mais je l'ai déjà vu ! hurla la jeune fille qui ne parvenait plus garder une conscience rationnelle.

-Mai! Arrête ça tout de suite. La coupa son patron.

-Non laissez la finir intervint Béatrice qui sembla reprendre un brin de raison. De quoi parliez-vous à l'instant?

- Ce n'est rien. Intervint Lin à son tour. Mais Mai a raison, nous devons tous nous rendre sur les lieux, ne serait-ce que pour recueillir des informations. Après tout, nous sommes venus ici en tant que vos employés pour vous aider à résoudre les problèmes de votre famille. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en déclarant que cette mort n'est en rien accidentelle n'est-ce pas Madame ?

-En effet murmura-elle faiblement. Sa gorge a été sectionnée. Quelqu'un dans ce manoir est assurément coupable d'un meurtre. Mon pauvre frère répéta-t-elle encore.

La gorge sectionnée? Le cœur de Mai se serra, la situation semblait de plus en plus identique à son rêve. Si les événements s'étaient bel et bien déroulés comme elle les avait vécus, la créature ayant asséné cette horrible mort n'était visiblement pas humaine. L'espace d'un court instant l'image de cette ombre lui revint, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'intensifia.

-je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant de tout ! Les interpella Bo-san qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce avec John. Nous venons d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle à l'instant par une employée et sommes vénus vous prévenir immédiatement.

-Oui répondit la jeune fille vaguement. Et Ayako et Masako où sont-elles ?

-Masako s'est soudainement sentie très mal il y a plusieurs minutes à cause de l'apparition d'un esprit à la puissance incroyable. Elle n'a pas réussi à le supporter et Ayako l'a accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre afin qu'elle se repose. Les pauvres, lorsque je les ai quittées elles étaient loin de se douter de l'ampleur de la situation ! Elles sont venues nous prévenir John et moi pour un exorcisme habituel, seulement, nous sommes arrivés bien trop tard ! C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons rencontré la domestique qui nous a parlé du drame.

-Cela diminue le nombre potentiel de suspects. Commenta le patron de la SPR. Un esprit puissant se manifeste et on trouve un homme mort quelques instants plus tard. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas chercher beaucoup plus loin quant à la nature du coupable. Notre matériel confirmera certainement cette théorie à notre retour mais il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un fantôme. Pour l'instant, allons sur le lieu du crime.

-Suivez-moi ordonna Béatrice à contre cœur. Je ne crois pas vraiment en vos théories surnaturelles, mais je vous aiderai par n'importe quel moyen à retrouver l'assassin de mon frère.

Ils s'exécutèrent, et se mirent en route. Dans le long couloir, personne ne parlait. Qu'auraient-ils pu se dire dans un tel moment funèbre ? Mai était perdue dans ses pensées, son expression qui révélait bien la réalité de ses sentiments inquiétait ses amis.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'aire bien lui murmura le prêtre à voix basse pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à y aller tu sais.

La bienveillance de son ami la toucha mais sa décision était prise.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis la seule à avoir vu toute la scène. Enfin, rien n'est encore sûre, c'est pour ça que je dois vérifier si tout coïncide avec mon rêve.

-Ton rêve ? La mine du prêtre était visiblement préoccupée.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Promis.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau . La porte était grande ouverte, l'un après l'autre ils entrèrent tous à l'exception de Béatrice qui ne souhaitant plus jamais revoir son frère gisant la gorge béante.

Mai tremblait et ses jambes supportaient son poids avec peine sous l'effet de l'émotion. A chaque pas réduisant la distance qui la séparait du défunt, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait. Elle voulait fuir, repartir dans sa chambre. Non ! Elle voulait repartir hors de ce maudit château qui jusque-là lui avait apporté tant de malheurs. Oui, à peine remise de l'attaque d'un esprit tant effrayant que machiavélique qui tout de même l'avait presque précipité vers la mort , voilà qu'elle se rendait au chevet d'un cadavre.

Elle redoutait l'instant fatidique comme un condamné à mort redoutait la lame de la guillotine prête à s'abattre sur sa tête. Toutefois, même si le courage lui manquait, elle continua. Un unique regard lui suffit pour reconnaitre la pièce, aucun éléments de sa vision ne manquaient. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, et se préparer à l'horreur qui allait suivre.

Elle poursuivit sa progression et elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir la table et la poubelle qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Elle savait que si elle avançait de quelques centimètres encore, elle arriverait derrière le canapé où le meurtre avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Tétanisée, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le sol sale sous ses pieds. Elle eut un haut le cœur mais lutta contre les réticences de son corps à poursuivre sa tâche. Elle avança un peu plus jusqu'à faire face au mort pour de bon.

Se retrouvant devant le fait accompli, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de jaillir. Il était disposé de la même façon que lors de son rêve. La vérité demeurerait incontestable, Antoine ne faisait plus parti de ce monde. Elle observa avec attention l'entaille profonde de sa gorge, le livre désormais imbibé de sang. Ce qui la marqua au plus profond de son âme fut le visage en paix de l'homme qui n'avait pas senti le danger venir. Le pauvre à ce moment-là espérait un peu de répit après une journée qu'elle imaginait longue. Il n'avait récolté qu'une tragique fin barbare.

Indéniablement, tout était identique. Elle ne put supporter cette vision plus longtemps. La jeune fille se précipita vers l'extérieur, bousculant Lin sur son passage. Sans rien savoir, ni se soucier de l'endroit, le contenu de son estomac lui revint. L'image indélébile, gravée dans son cerveau la fit vomir encore et encore. Elle ne maitrisait plus rien. Lorsqu'enfin la dernière bouché sortie, haletant et tremblant, elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Inquiet, Bo-san la rejoignit.

- Ça va aller Mai? La questionna le moine. Tu sembles vraiment mal, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre immédiatement.

-Merci, mais je vais plutôt rejoindre Masako pour voir si elle se sent mieux. S'efforça-t-elle de répondre en maîtrisant ses sanglots et le nœud de son ventre. Ça va aller, tu peux me laisser seule.

-Il en est hors de question ! Laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi jusqu'à la chambre. On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler sur le sol.

-Non,Non, tout ira bien, je t'assure, je vais juste rejoindre les filles, ce n'est pas très loin et je me reposerais avec elles. Tout ira bien… Enfin… aussi bien que ça puisse aller.

-Si tu insistes fais comme bon te semble, mais s'il te plaît, fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas et merci. Ajouta-t-elle.

Bouleversée, elle essayait de dissimuler au possible son effroi. Elle était reconnaissante envers Bo-san qui la protégeait toujours et agissait au mieux pour son bien dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Elle tenait trop à lui, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Elle avança alors jusqu'à rejoindre ses deux amies en essayant de se calmer. Elle parcourut les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient sans en avoir conscience. Il lui semblait avoir perdu le fils de ses propres pensées, son cerveau lui paraissait figé et ralentit. Elle finit néanmoins par rejoindre les deux femmes, sans même se rappeler le chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir. En entrant, elle aperçut Ayako et Masako assises sur le divan. Les deux femme discutaient de manière normale, la médium lui apparut au mieux de sa forme. En les voyants ainsi ensemble, un sentiment de chaleur saisit le cœur malmené de Mai. En un instant, elle aussi se sentit un petit moins tendu.

-Mai ? Ça va ?

Ayako en la voyant entrer dans un état lamentable s'était levée, inquiète, pour la rejoindre. Elle lui prit la main tout doucement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi tout.

La jeune fille la suivit jusqu'au lit où elle s'assit auprès de Masako. D'une voix monocorde elle leur fit part des événements, de son rêve, du meurtre et de la similitude entre les deux. Une foi le choc passé, ces nouveaux éléments les plongèrent dans un court silence de réflexion. Mai attendait leur réaction avec une grande impatience.

-Comme vous le savez tous. Commença Masako. Depuis le début de l'enquête je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les choses de façon très nette. J'étais incapable de déterminer les intentions des esprits ni même de comprendre ce qui les maintenaient sur terre. Cette fois-ci, les sentiments que ce fantôme dégageait étaient très clairs. Je te comprends à présent Mai. Contrairement à toi, je ne l'ai pas rêvé, mais je l'ai ressentie. Une haine, une rancœur, une soif de vengeance. Cependant, au lieu d'être soulagée d'enfin percevoir plus clairement ce qui m'entoure, cela m'inquiète d'avantage. En temps normal, de vulgaires fantômes ne peuvent pas se dissimuler ainsi. Je redoute avec certitude que nous soyons confrontés à un être des plus puissants et maléfiques.

-Oui, je suis d'accord sur tous les points. Nous ne pouvons plus prendre les choses à la légère. Il y a déjà eu un enfant blessé et un mort. Nous devons rester prudents et ne jamais baisser notre garde. Poursuivit Ayako.

Mai était partagée entre incompréhension et soulagement. Masako avait enfin senti l'esprit et ne se retrouvait plus étant la seule à connaître sa présence. Mais si la médium pouvait bel et bien le voir, pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui et non pas également lors de ses apparitions précédentes? Elle ne comprenait pas.

-D'ailleurs, que vont faire les Duplessis maintenant qu'Antoine est mort? Reprit Masako. Je veux dire, vont-ils appeler la police ? Cela risque de nous compliquer les choses s'ils interfèrent dans notre enquête.

-Ils vont bien être obligé répondit la prêtresse. Il y a quand même eu meurtre. Nous savons que c'est l'œuvre d'un esprit mais de leur côté ils ne feraient que nous prendre pour des fous et perdraient leur temps en soupçonnant aussi bien la famille, les employés du manoir que notre équipe. Après tout, cette abomination survient peu après notre arrivée. Nous sommes les suspects idéals.

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils les contacterons. Intervint Masako. Imagine le scandale si le public découvrait qu'un membre d'une famille aussi riche et célèbre a été assassiné. Des gens comme eux privilégieront toujours la discrétion quitte à chercher des solutions improbables.

-Oui c'est possible. En tout cas espérons-le.

Mai n'écoutait que d'une oreille la discussion entre ses deux amies, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ressassait sans cesse tout ce qu'il s'était produit ces derniers jours. Quel lien réunissaient tous les événements ? Qu'elle rôle devait-elle jouer dans tout cela ? Pourquoi tous ses rêves ne la menaient à rien si ce n'est à torturer son esprit avec quelques horreurs ? Elle se posait toujours les mêmes questions mais jamais elle n'y trouvait de réponse.

-Je vais justement aller demander aux autres si ils en savent plus que nous conclut la prêtresse inquiète de leur avenir au manoir.

-Tiens nous au courant s'il te plaît Ayako. Demanda la médium.

-Je vous préviendrais dès que j'ai la moindre nouvelle ! A tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille se retrouva en tête à tête avec Masako, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à inventer une dispute inutile. Pour le moment, ce qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout était de se retrouver seule dans la maison. Elle profitait donc de la compagnie de son amie pour baisser sa garde et se relaxer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, bien que l'opération s'annonçait difficile.

* * *

Alors? Comment c'était?

La suite le plus rapidement possible! Malgré mes cours qui commencent lundi je ferais de mon mieux pour vous poster la suite.


	5. Lame tranchante et glaciale

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour commencer je voulais m'excuser pour le retard concernant la publication de ce chapitre. Entre les cours à la fac et les formalités administratives, j'ai été assez retardée! Sans compter mes problèmes de ligne internet dans mon nouvel appartement et mes problèmes de document Word perdu, puis retrouvé et ainsi de suite! Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je met enfin en ligne le chapitre 5 et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Je souhaite également et bien évidemment remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu mes précédents chapitres et les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'est vos commentaires qui m'encouragent et me motivent pour rédiger la suite ! Alors soyez généreux!

Merci à anh! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et tes commentaires m'encouragent!

Merci à Christou126! Pour le paiement j'accepte les chèques mais je préfère en carte bleu! Bien évidemment je plaisantais! Je ne succomberait pas à la corruption! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaises à ce point la en tout cas et ne t'inquiète pas je compte continuer malgré mes cours!

Merci à leaboni! T'es encouragements me vont droit au cœur !

Voila, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

En un geste brutal renforcé par sa colère montante, Mai projeta Masako sur le miroir de la chambre qui explosa instantanément en innombrables morceaux. La médium se heurta le dos de plein fouet, ce qui lui arracha une plainte de douleur. Sous la violence du choc, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Sa respiration était irrégulière, saccadée par des quintes de toux. Encore pantelante, elle secoua la tête afin de rassembler au mieux ses esprits. Confuse, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, sans grand succès. Après de longues secondes, elle réalisa avec stupeur la gravité du problème. Elle se retrouvait là, sur le sol, gisant dans une multitude d'éclats de verre. En relevant la tête, elle fit face à un regard tant effarant qu'effrayant. Les yeux de son amie exprimaient une rage certaine, non dénuée d'un accent de sadisme. Oui, elle semblait se divertir et apprécier la vue de la jeune fille impuissante, agenouillée à ses pieds.

-Mai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends tout à coup ? Réussit-elle à articuler malgré la douleur lancinante qui affluait par toutes ses plaies ouvertes.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, son interlocutrice face à elle était trop absorbée par la vue du sang qui teintait le marbre.

-Mai ? Répéta la victime dont l'anxiété ne faisait que de s'accroître.

-Tais-toi!

En entendant la voix de la jeune fille, le cœur de Masako déjà affolé manqua une pulsation. Elle esquissa un geste, tentant de se redresser et de s'enfuir. L'instant d'après, elle sentit une pression énorme écraser son thorax, par réflexe, l'ensemble de son corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans une position de défense. Un second choc suivit le premier mais contre son bras cette fois. Mai était en train de la ruer de coups. Une douleur fulgurante s'infiltrait dans la moindre de ses cellules. Son esprit hurlait, mais sa gorge ne laissait échapper aucun son. Le rire fou de la jeune fille satisfaite devant l'effet de ses attaques raisonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, elle en voulait plus, elle voulait plus de souffrances. Avec horreur, Masako la sentit empoigner la racine de ses cheveux avec une rare brutalité. La jeune fille lui fit plier la nuque vers l'arrière, exposant sa gorge tendue. Ainsi soumise, elle pouvait lire la folie diabolique dans les iris bruns de son bourreau. C'était évident, elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fait expirer son dernier souffle de vie. Mai voulait la briser, déchirer sa chaire, faire ruisseler son sang.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de dénicher l'outil idéal à l'assouvissement de son funeste dessein. Un long éclat de miroir assez aiguisé pour qu'elle puisse s'en servir comme une arme se trouvait sous sa chaussure droite. Satisfaite, elle se pencha et s'en saisit de sa main libre. Masako comprit dans l'instant le sort qui lui était réservé. Cette fois-ci elle hurla à plein poumons, sa voix suraiguë retentit dans toute la pièce.

La seconde suivante, Lin, Naru, Ayako et John se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait ce témoignage de terreur. Inquiets, les quatre collègues parcoururent la longue distance qui les séparait de l'endroit fatidique craignant le pire. Oui, ils avaient aisément deviné que l'appel de détresse émis un peu plus tôt provenait de la chambre de la médium, où se trouvait également Mai. Toutefois, aucun ne se doutait de la vision macabre qui les attendait.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, la scène qui se dévoila à eux les laissa pétrifié de stupeur. L'horreur de la situation nécessitait pour comprendre une seconde de réflexion. Ils s'étaient imaginés devoir faire face à une quelconque créature, mais il n'en fut rien. D'ailleurs, ils auraient sans aucun doute préférés ce scénario moins tragique plutôt que de trouver la jeune fille une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

-Mai? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla la prêtresse. Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

-Arrêter ? Mais je commence à peine!

Son ton doucereux laissait deviner combien elle se délectait des événements à venir. Son regard fou promettait un spectacle grandiose, tragique et meurtrier. Ils se figèrent tous face à cette menace concrète car, ils le pressentaient, leur amie était assurément sérieuse. Elle comptait mettre à exécution ses projets, aussi diaboliques soient-ils.

-Fais quelque chose John! Commanda Naru qui lui-même semblait avoir perdu son calme.

Le prêtre acquiesça et s'exécuta sans plus tarder. Il fit un pas en avant, se signa, puis ouvrit la bible qu'il portait toujours avec lui dans sa soutane.

-Au commencement était le Verbe, et le Verbe était en Dieu, et le Verbe était Dieu. Tout par lui a été fait, et sans lui n'a été fait rien de ce qui existe. En lui était la vie, et la vie était la lumière des hommes.

La jeune fille, curieuse, ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde, elle restait immobile. Tandis que l'exorcisme progressait, le groupe l'observait d'un regard fixe avec l'espoir que l'emprise de l'esprit s'effacerait au plus tôt. Cependant, au troisième verset de l'évangile, John arrêta sa lecture et leva les yeux, affolé.

-C'est inutile ! Vociféra-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça ne fonctionne pas ! Mai est tout à fait consciente ! Elle n'est pas possédée! Je ne peux rien faire!

-Quoi ? S'épouvanta Ayako. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

L'intéressée s'amusait beaucoup des tentatives vaines de ses collègues. Elle allait leur faire voir combien face à elle ils demeureraient impuissants! Oui, elle voulait plus que tout au monde voir l'horreur peignant leurs visages lorsqu'elle prendrait la vie de Masako. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience, son organisme l'implorait, il fallait qu'elle agisse. En un geste expert, elle enfonça sur plusieurs centimètres la pointe de son arme dans la chair innocente de la victime soumise. La vue du sang qui ruisselait le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa poitrine fit frissonner Mai de plaisir.

Ayako devant une telle atrocité serra les poings tandis que des larmes inconscientes débordaient de ses paupières. Elle maudissait son impuissance, incapable de défendre son amie.

-Lin! Hurla Naru le premier à réagir. Arrête-la!

-Je ne peux pas! Je vais la blesser !

-Fais-le ! Reprit Naru. Dépêche-toi avant qu'elle ne la tue!

N'ayant guère le choix, Lin dû se résoudre à obéir à son patron conscient qu'il s'agissait de l'unique voie de recours. Il siffla pour appeler ses démons bien qu'il obtempérait à contre cœur. Il détestait l'idée de blesser son équipière, mais au vu de la situation c'était l'unique espoir qui offrait une chance de survie à Masako. Immédiatement, les trois créatures assaillirent la jeune fille, elle fut incapable de leur résister, ils la firent lâcher prise sans qu'elle ne puisse se débattre.

Enfin libérée, Masako se releva du mieux qu'elle put sans prêter attention à son entourage. Son seul objectif était la fuite, son instinct de survie reprenait le dessus. Malgré les mutilations de son corps qui la torturaient, elle alla chercher refuge vers ses amis en titubant avec des gestes désordonnés. A chaque nouveau pas, la douleur de ses côtes revenait à l'image d'une décharge électrique, au milieu de sa poitrine. Il lui semblait être poignardé par une bonne centaine de lames à la foi. Elle arriva enfin au niveau d'Ayako qui se précipita vers elle pour l'aider.

Mai quant à elle, s'effondra sur le sol à la suite des blessures que Lin lui avait infligé. Le sang coulait à flot de part et d'autre de ses membres meurtris. Elle faisait pression de sa main droite sur sa cuisse où l'entaille était le plus profonde, essayant de limiter au mieux l'hémorragie. Tous les regards l'observaient avec attention, leurs visages crispés trahissaient leur inquiétude. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-elle faire pour se venger ? Préparait-elle d'atroces répercutions ? Ou au contraire avait-elle repris conscience ?

-Qu'est-ce que …. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura-t-elle les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur son visage déformé par un mélange de stupeur et de terreur.

Ayako et John laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mai semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses gestes. Personne n'osait plus bouger, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Heureusement, Naru les ramena à la réalité.

-Appelez une ambulance et emmenez Masako avec vous!

Les deux s'activèrent immédiatement. John passa un bras sous les épaules de la médium et l'autre sous ses jambes puis la souleva. Ayako partit à sa suite.

-Lin, accompagne les. Ajouta Naru. Il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de les voir partir sans défense dans ce manoir.

-Hors de question! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul avec Mai après ce qu'il vient de se passer? C'est beaucoup trop dangereux!

-Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans son esprit, elle a retrouvé son état normal à présent. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si en cas de problème, je ne pourrais pas la maîtriser.

-Naru!

-Ne discute pas s'il te plaît. Elle ne me fera rien. Dépêche-toi et va avec eux, je suis inquiet.

-Je ne le ferais pas !

-Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose? Ne sois pas ridicule!

-… Tu es certain que ça va aller?

-Oui! Dépêches-toi!

Vaincu, Lin sorti afin de rejoindre ses collègues.

Sur les lieux du drame, il ne restait désormais plus que la pauvre Mai et Naru qui s'approchait d'elle à pas lents. Impuissante et aux portes de l'inconscience, l'adolescente se cantonnait à répéter en boucle la même phrase coupable. Assise, elle avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras pour y enfouir son visage. Cette vision pathétique illustrait la vulnérabilité dans laquelle cet accès de folie l'avait laissé.

-Qu'est- ce que j'ai fait? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmurait-elle presque sans le savoir.

Naru la rejoignit en observant avec attention le petit corps meurtri de la jeune fille. Elle portait d'évidentes plaies ouvertes sur la peau nue de ses bras et de ses jambes. Bien que peu profondes, ces blessures nécessitaient tout de même des soins dans les plus brefs délais. Mais avant tout, il le savait, il fallait qu'il la calme afin de pouvoir l'enmener ensuite à l'infirmerie. Il s'accroupit pour se positionner à son niveau et dégagea le sol des éclats de verre avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il ne tenta aucun geste, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle réagisse.

Après un long moment, elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et, comme si elle réalisait enfin sa présence, elle s'agrippa à son poignet, fébrile.

-Naru! Mais qu'est que j'ai fait ? lui demanda-t-elle en quête d'une réponse vitale.

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant au fond de ses pupilles une lueur de raison.

-Calme toi lui murmura-il. Ça va aller, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute.

Mai était épuisée, prête à s'abandonner au sommeil, mais retrouva tout à coup un brin de vigueur.

-C'est pourtant moi qui l'ai blessée comme ça!

-Peut-être oui, mais à ce moment-là tu n'étais pas toi-même.

-Tu te trompes Naru ! Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, la voir souffrir ! Tout mon corps ressentait le besoin de découper sa chaire, de faire jaillir son sang ! Tu ne comprends pas! Je suis un monstre! Un monstre qui prend plaisir à voir souffrir ses amis!

Sa dernière phrase se perdit dans un long sanglot. Le jeune homme, resta silencieux, il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots justes pour répondre. Dans cette histoire, il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

-Dis quelque chose Naru ! Aide-moi à comprendre!

Le désespoir semblait s'être accaparé du restant de son esprit.

-Calme toi Mai, ça va aller répéta-il encore en se penchant plus près d'elle. Dans un tel état, tu ne résoudras rien.

Cet argument ne l'aida pas à retrouver la paix, aucune parole ne savait l'apaiser dans cette situation incroyable. Elle pleurait de plus belle, un tremblement frénétique parcourait son corps déjà ravagé par les épreuves. Elle haletait, et pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre par le sang qui pulsait dans ses tempes. Elle ne trouvait même plus la force de continuer à parler. A bout de nerfs, elle semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer pour de bon, d'ailleurs elle l'aurait sans doute fait si elle ne se trouvait pas déjà assise. Là tout de suite, elle avait besoin d'un support, de n'importe quoi, pour retrouver un peu de stabilité tant physique que mentale. Elle resserra sa prise sur le bras du jeune homme.

Naru en temps normal ne se montrait pas démonstratif, mais à chaque fois que les choses avaient pris une tournure catastrophique, il ne s'était pas dérobé et s'était appliqué à rassurer Mai du mieux qu'il pouvait. Aujourd'hui les événements s'avéraient pire que jamais. La pauvre fille en l'espace de quelques jours n'avait eu aucun répit, confrontée à des ignominies que peu de gens pouvaient supporter. Devant ce constat effarant, il ne put retenir une certaine admiration de la force de volonté stupéfiante de cette petite personne à l'apparence si chétive. Il la regardait, compatissant à son mal. Elle paraissait à l'ultime limite avant de se briser. Il voulait la protéger, la consoler. Alors, Il l'a pris dans ses bras . Aussitôt, elle se blottie contre son torse.

Ce simple geste lui offrit un réconfort que rien d'autre ne saurait lui apporter aussi bien. La présence de l'homme la rassurait, il lui donnait le courage de surmonter les pires épreuves, ou du moins de les affronter avec moins de difficulté. Sa peau, son parfum, sa chaleur, tout en lui participait à lui instaurer un sentiment de sécurité dont elle avait atrocement besoin.

La jeune fille sentit progressivement son souffle ralentir, son esprit se détendre, ses muscles se décontracter. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais de façon plus contrôlée. Elle laissait peu à peu sa conscience partir, son corps et son esprit divaguer. Quelques minutes plus tard, éreintée, elle finit par s'évanouir dans ses bras.

Mai ressentit quelque chose de vague et lointain. Elle devina que quelqu'un était en train de la soulever. L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva allongé confortablement sur une surface moelleuse qu'elle identifia comme étant un divan. Elle entendit également des sons peu clairs qu'elle assimila à des voix humaines. Elle discerna quelques fragments intelligibles parmi une multitude de mots qui s'entremêlaient dans sa tête.

-Naru? Comment va Mai?

Elle reconnut Bo-san qui apparemment venait de les rejoindre dans la pièce.

-Elle a été blessée, appel un médecin.

Après cela, ce fut le noir complet.

_Une odeur d'épices éveilla les sens de la jeune fille. Ravie, elle suivie la légère fumée blanche jusqu'à arriver dans une cuisine. Dans la petite pièce se trouvait une belle jeune femme Européenne bien qu'un peu banale, qui faisait mijoter des bons petits plats. Mai sourit, devant les assiettes à moitiés dressées, elle peina à résister à l'envie d'y goûter. La table, au centre du séjour, comportait deux couverts, elle s'interrogea sur l'identité de la seconde personne conviée à ce repas. Elle ne tarda pas à la découvrir. Elle entendit un cliquetis provenant d'une serrure qu'elle se doutait être la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, la femme se précipita dans sa direction et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qui venait de passer le seuil._

_-Tu es rentré mon chéri ! Se réjouit-elle._

_Mai demeura surprise de l'entendre parler en Japonais. Mais elle en comprit vite la raison en voyant que l'invité était asiatique._

_-Tu m'as manqué mon amour._

_-Aller! Viens vite manger avant que ça ne refroidisse!_

_Mai sourit bêtement devant une scène ménagère si simple mais remplie de tendresse. Elle admirait la complicité du couple, qui dînait en discutant de leurs journées . Mais cette perspective de bonheur idéal fut bien vite ecarté par un retour brutal à la réalité._

_-Oh... Alors à partir de demain, tu repars en voyage d'affaire?_

_-Désolé_

_-Et pendant combien de temps cette fois-ci?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore, 5 jours, une semaine, tout dépend de la charge de travail._

_-Une semaine? Tu viens seulement de rentrer après être parti presque un moi! S'emporta la femme._

_-Tu crois que j'ai le choix? Si je veux conserver mon poste c'est la seule solution._

_-…_

_-S'il te plaît, ne recommences pas à t'énerver pendant le peu de temps qu'on peut passer ensemble._

_-Comment voudrais tu que je garde mon calme alors que je vais encore me retrouver toute seule coincée ici!_

_-Parce que moi ça m'amuses?_

_-Laisse tomber! J'en ai marre de tout ça! J'en ai marre de ton égoïsme!_

_-De mon égoïsme? Il faut bien que quelqu'un ramènes des sous à la maison!_

_-Moi aussi je travaille! Tu n'es pas le seul!_

_-Tu es insupportable! J'en ai marre! je m'en vais!_

_-Parfait! Fais comme tu veux!_

_Mai avait perdue toute trace d'enthousiasme. Au final, les moments de plaisir des deux amoureux avaient été de courte durée. Après le départ de l'homme en claquant la porte, la femme s'était dirigée vers sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, elle pleurait de rage. Mai eut de la peine pour elle, elle aurait voulu la réconforter mais elle le savait, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire._

_Elle resta cependant là, à observer tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se passa un long moment, tandis que la femme consumait son chagrin. Mai, ennuyée, pensait avoir à la regarder ainsi encore pendant des heures mais la situation évolua très vite. L'inconnue, étendit le bras jusqu'au tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit un petit carnet de note dont elle tourna avidement les pages. Elle finit par trouver l'objet de ses recherches, attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro._

_-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère? Je sais que tu m'avais dit de te contacter uniquement en cas d'urgence, mais ta voix me manquait trop._

_Du Français, Mai ne comprenait pas un traître mot de la conversation. De plus, elle ne pouvait entendre qu'un seul interlocuteur._

_-Oh, ce n'est rien. Simplement une dispute avec mon mari._

_-…_

_-Bien sûr que je l'aime encore! Tu le sais très bien!_

_-…_

_-Oui, la situation est compliquée! Il m'énerve tellement!_

_-…_

_-La maintenant?_

_-…._

_-Ta femme est sortie?_

_-…_

_-Je serais chez toi dans 25 minutes alors._

_-…_

_-A tout de suite._

_Cette étrange conversation pris fin ainsi, sans que Mai ne puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, il devait s'agir d'une bonne nouvelle car la femme ne pleurait plus. Au contraire, elle arborait une expression à la foi satisfaite et impatiente. Que s'étaient-ils donc dit? La femme eut à peine décroché qu'elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sorti un gros manteau qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la glace de sa chambre pour ajuster son maquillage avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Elle ne pouvait que l'observer, et essayer de comprendre les événements avec ces quelques indices._

A son réveil, la jeune fille ressentit le contre coup des blessures qu'elle avait précédemment ignoré. Son corps endoloris la ramenait dans le monde réel sans lui donner l'occasion de rêver d'avantage. Son crane lui faisait mal et ses yeux rouges, gonflés, témoignaient de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir. Son corps usé par la fatigue portait les traces de la lutte qui l'avait opposée aux démons de Lin. Les entailles encore béantes lui brûlaient la peau à travers ses bandages. Tout en elle réclamait un peu de repos supplémentaire, mais c'était chose impossible.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, sans même se soucier de la manière dont elle y été parvenue. Ses souvenirs embrumés lui laissaient penser que quelqu'un l'y avait déposé mais qui? La réponse lui apparut dans l'instant, grâce à dieu, elle n'eut pas besoin de fouiller dans sa mémoire qui semblait lui interdire l'accès aux souvenirs de ces dernières heures.

-Mai! Le docteur nous avait prévenus que ça prendrait un moment, mais tu commençais à nous inquiéter.

Bo-san qui discutait avec Naru appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre se précipita vers elle. Son patron, comme à son habitude, contint toute effusion de joie et se contenta d'observer la scène de loin.

-Bo-san! Tu vas bien?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question.

Le moine au-dessus d'elle la dévisageait avec intensité au point presque de la faire rougir. Elle préféra changer de conversation.

-Oublie ça. Plus important ! Tu as dit que j'avais beaucoup dormi ? Qu'elle heure est-il ?

-Presque dix heures du matin ! Lui répondit la voix sèche de Naru mais au lieu de la contrarier, cette fois ci lui fit chaud au cœur.

-10 heures ? Mais que s'est-il passé? Où sont les autres?

-Tu ne te rappelles pas? John et Ayako sont toujours à l'hôpital avec Masako.

Cette déclaration lui glaça le sang. Oui, comment avait-elle pu oublier les événements de la veille alors qu'elle en était la principale responsable? Son visage se ferma.

-Mai?

-Comment-va-telle? Interrogea la jeune fille d'une voix triste.

Elle à de nombreuses contusions et quelques côtes cassées mais rien de très grave dans l'ensemble. D'ici un ou deux jours, elle pourra quitter l'hôpital. Pour le moment ils préfèrent la garder en observation.

Elle aurait dû se sentir soulagée après cette nouvelle, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable car elle savait que la situation aurait pu être bien plus critique. Comment pourrait-elle faire face à la jeune fille ? Comment pourrait telle trouver les mots pour lui dire à quel point elle était désolée? La médium lui pardonnerait elle un jour? Et se pardonnerait-elle même? Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les larmes ruisselaient de nouveau sur ses joues.

-Ça ne va pas? Lui demanda Bo-san d'une voix douce. Tes blessures te fond mal?

-Non! Non! ce n'est rien essaya telle de le rassurer.

Mais le moine ne se prit à cette façade, il la connaissait trop bien pour se laisser piéger.

-Ne me dis pas que tu te sens coupable à cause de Masako ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Et je suis sure qu'elle ne t'en veut même pas !

-Pas de ma faute ? Je n'étais pas possédée pourtant !

-Il y a forcément une explication logique à tout ça et ne t'en fait pas je compte bien m'efforcer de la trouver !

-Tu ne trouveras rien...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pour qu'elle raison aurais-tu fais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un tambourinage sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un domestique apparut dans la pièce.

-Veillez excuser mon intrusion, mais il y a urgence.

-Que se passe-il ? Interrogea Naru qui jusque-là était resté silencieux.

J'essayais d'entrer dans une chambre pour y faire le ménage mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai pourtant les clefs de la porte mais elles ne fonctionnent plus ! J'ai ensuite entendu des bruits, provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce qui était censée être vide. J'ai essayé de la forcer mais quoi que je fasse impossible de l'ouvrir ! Alors, j'ai prévenu Béatrice qui m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher au plus vite.

-C'est sûrement un esprit qui à du bloquer toutes les issues intervint Bo-san. Allons-y Naru dépêchons nous !

Le cœur de Mai manqua un battement. Ils allaient partir, ils allaient la laisser seule. Certes, elle comprenait très bien l'urgence de la situation et savait qu'elle devait les autoriser à partir. Mais malgré cela, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de se retrouver isolée et sans défense dans une pièce du manoir. Va savoir qu'elle créature maléfique viendrait de nouveau l'attaquer . Elle avait peur, oui, elle était même terrorisée.

-Ne vous en allez pas ! Je vous en supplie! Ne me laissez pas ! Les implora-telle.

-Mai nous devons…

Le moine laissa sa phrase en suspens. Le regard de supplication que son amie posait sur lui prit le dessus sur l'urgence du domestique.

-Naru, vas-y sans moi je reste avec elle!

-Non ! Je ne peux pas exorciser les esprits et tu le sais très bien! C'est de toi dont ils ont besoin, va les aider.

-Entendu.

Le moine quitta la pièce à regret.

Une fois encore, Mai se retrouvait seule avec Naru mais l'idée d'en tirer le moindre profit ne lui vient pas en tête. Pendant des longues minutes, tous deux restèrent silencieux.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle retrouva un peu de calme. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part et que je n'aurais pas dû te retenir ici. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Se contenta-t-il de demander sur son ton habituel.

-Oui, merci.

-Repose toi encore un peu, ton corps n'a pas assez récupéré.

-Je vais bien.

Le même problème perdurait toujours, Mai redoutait l'instant où son inconscient prendrait le dessus. Elle avait, par le passé, aidé ses amis grâce à ses rêves, mais aujourd'hui elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Depuis ses dernières visions atroces, elle était terrifiée dès lors que ses paupières se fermaient sous l'effet d'une fatigue intense. De plus, pour le moment, un seul de ses cauchemars se rapportait à l'enquête, les autres n'étaient que souffrance inutile. Elle avait besoin de répit ou quelque chose de terrible ne tarderait pas à lui arriver, elle en était pleinement consciente.

-Tu ne vas pas bien. C'est écrit sur ton visage.

-Ça va aller.

-Pendant combien de temps penses-tu que ton corps puisse résister sans dormir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Moi je le sais, et le chiffre est bien au-dessous de tes espérances.

-La seule chose que j'espère, c'est d'avoir un peu la paix. Mais pour le moment ça semble impossible. Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, il y a toujours des désastres autour de moi.

-Il ne se passera rien ici, je te le promets. Tu peux te détendre.

Le jeune homme se leva, et se dirigea vers la petite table où se trouvait une théière d'où provenait un doux parfum familier et apaisant. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas le sentir plus tôt. Il lui servit une tasse avant de venir lui emmener et de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord de son lit. En temps normal, un geste si attentionné et une telle proximité venant de Naru aurait fait rougir la jeune fille, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire timidement.

-Merci

Le liquide l'apaisa et elle réussit enfin à relâcher une part de la tension de son corps. Sa lutte contre le sommeil s'avérait de plus en plus complexe et elle sentait qu'elle ne tarderait plus a s'endormir.

-Dis Naru? Tu ne vas nulle part hein?

-Dors.

* * *

Alors? Mon chapitre vous à plu? N'oubliez pas! Laisser un petit commentaire sympas ne vous prend que quelques minutes mais fait super plaisir !

A très bientôt!


	6. L'endormie est en danger

Bonjour tout le monde.

C'est un peu déprimé et pas très motivé que je vous poste ce chapitre 6 que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer. Oui, pour mon précédent chapitre je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review ce qui n'est pas vraiment encourageant. Certes, je n'écrit pas dans le but d'avoir un maximum de commentaires mais tout simplement pour le plaisir de le faire. En revanche, lorsque l'on fournit un certain travail, qui prend tout de même un temps considérable et qu'on le publie en ligne, il est normal d'en attendre un retour positif tout comme négatif ( de façon constructive bien évidemment). Je ne sais pas si les personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites sur le site le savent mais les auteurs peuvent tout à fait voir les statistiques du nombre de visiteurs sur leur fanfiction et leurs différents chapitres. Et je sait donc très bien que mon chapitre 5 a été visité de nombreuses fois sans que quiconque ne trouve la peine de le commenter. Alors oui, c'est sur que lorsqu'on ne reçoit pas d'avis sur son travail on est assez découragé et on s'intéroge grandement pour la suite. Bien évidemement je remercie tout de même du fond du cœur christou126 qui depuis le début de mon histoire me soutient et me commente toujours.

Pour ce qui est de cette nouvelle partie, j'espère qu'elle vous satisfera.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_-Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, vous avez raison! La porte ne peut pas être déverrouillée par la force._

_- Bo-san ? Murmura vaguement Mai._

_La jeune fille réussit à identifier sa voix avec grande facilité de l'autre côté du mur. Elle se trouvait visiblement enfermée derrière cette cloison que tous essayaient d'ouvrir. Mais pour quelle raison était-elle là ?_

_- Que proposez-vous alors? Demanda une femme qui devait sûrement être Béatrice Du Plessis._

_- Laissez-moi faire, je vais tenter un exorcisme. Ajouta- l'homme._

_Un cri retentit dans le dos de Mai qui se figea dans la seconde. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule prisonnière en ce lieu. Aussitôt, elle put entendre le moine et Béatrice s'affoler._

_- Il y a bel et bien quelqu'un dans la pièce voisine!_

_- Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan..._

_Malgré la prière de Bo-san, les choses ne semblaient pas s'améliorer. Tous les sens de Mai se mirent en alerte. L'éclairage était faible et la jeune fille n'arrivait guère à voir ce qui l'entourait. Paniquée dans cet endroit obscur, elle força au maximum sur sa vue pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Elle se tourna et se retourna encore cherchant dans toutes les directions pour tenter de comprendre. Elle finit non sans efforts par distinguer une forme humaine un peu plus loin, certainement une femme. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale._

_-A l'aide! A l'aide! Suppliait à présent la silhouette._

_- Tenez-bon encore quelques minutes! Lui répondit Béatrice. Nous faisons tout notre possible._

_- Par pitié sortez-moi de la! Continua-elle en commençant à ramper vers la porte._

_A chaque mouvement de la femme, Mai sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Que fuyait cette personne avec tant de vigueur ? Quelle atrocité régnait en ces lieux ? Des nouveaux frissons traversèrent son corps, imaginant ce que cette chose lui ferait si elle la trouvait. Mais ces questions perdirent vite de l'importance, laissant place à une violente confusion. En effet, au fur et à mesure que l'inconnue se rapprochait d'elle, Mai réussissait à discerner de mieux en mieux ses traits. Et elle en était absolument certaine, elle connaissait ou tout du moins avait déjà vue cette femme. Mais où? Cela ne tarda pas à lui revenir. C'était le personnage féminin de son précédent rêve. Oui, cette pauvre jeune épouse qui se disputait avec son mari. Mais que faisait-elle ici? Quel était le lien entre les deux visions? Et surtout, quel danger encouraient-elles toutes deux?_

_Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un vacarme assourdissant. D'énormes coups retentirent, provenant de toutes les directions, sans qu'elle puisse en discerner l'auteur. Une brume glacée se répandit dans l'espace obscur. Le souffle qui sortait des poumons de la jeune fille se transformait en buée. Mai comprit tout de suite. Elle savait par expérience qu'un esprit maléfique venait sans aucun doute d'apparaître. D'où allait-t-il frapper?_

_Pendant un long moment, elle n'osa esquisser le moindre mouvement, seul le soulèvement de sa poitrine perturbée par l'angoisse l'animait. Elle restait sur ses gardes, observant tous les recoins._

_Dans un premier temps elle ne trouva rien, mais ne se sentit pas du tout soulagée. Les manifestations fantomatiques perduraient toujours ,et d'ailleurs, elles se renforçaient de plus en plus, comme si la colère de cette créature augmentait elle aussi. Pourquoi n'avait t-elle pas encore agit? Attendait-elle un événement particulier? Ou pire, cherchait-elle une personne bien précise? Cela semblait logique, la porte ne s'était pas coincé par hasard, cette femme ne devait pas s'être trouvé là à cause d'une simple coïncidence. Elle se retourna donc vers l'inconnue, et comme elle l'avait pensé, aperçut une silhouette derrière elle._

_- Non! Hurla-elle intérieurement. Non ! Tout mais pas ça!_

_La situation lui était bien trop familière et elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue cette scène d'innombrables fois depuis son arrivée. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait se produire. Un nouveau bain de sang l'attendait._

_- Non! Répéta-elle encore. Il faut que je m'en aille ! Je dois me réveiller ! Je dois prévenir Naru !_

_Mais rien n'y faisait, ses tentatives de retour à la conscience étaient vaines. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Le temps semblait s'écouler à une vitesse faramineuse, les événements se succéderaient sans que quiconque puisse y remédier. Il était déjà trop tard. Personne de l'extérieur ne viendrait pour les aider. Dans quelques secondes, l'ombre atteindrait sa cible._

_-Fuyez! Tenta Mai. Fuyez!_

_Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Comme lors de tous ses rêves, la jeune fille restait invisible. Mais la femme ne semblait pas non plus entendre les bruits de pas distincts qui résonnaient dans la maison malgré le fracas des coups._

_La panique de Mai atteint son paroxysme, elle repensa à tous ses cauchemars passés. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde revivre ces atrocités et voir une personne se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un simple rêve, l'horreur se graverait à jamais dans sa mémoire, tout comme l'image du corps sans vie d'Antoine, désormais indélébile._

_Antoine ! Oui ! Cette pensée s'abattit sur elle avec violence. Et si la situation était identique cette fois-ci? Et si à nouveau sa vision s'avérait prémonitoire ? Une existence humaine risquait d'être perdue dans la réalité. Mais cela ne se passerait pas comme précédemment, elle ne laisserait jamais ce fantôme détruire quelqu'un d'autre._

_Elle prit une résolution définitive. Elle devait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_En quelques secondes, elle se précipita vers le bourreau et sa victime et eut tout juste le temps de s'interposer devant la lame, qui se planta dans sa cuisse. Une douleur abominable se fit ressentir au plus profond de sa chair. Sous le choc, elle avait du mal à saisir le déroulement de la scène. Elle ne vit pas arriver le second coup. Le poignard lui entailla un bras, puis l'autre, tandis que de tout son corps elle protégeait l'inconnue. Cette dernière en sentant un poids contre elle, s'était remise à hurler._

_Une fois encore, Mai souffrait jusque dans la dernière parcelle de sa peau. Les assauts du fantôme se faisaient de plus en plus violents et ses blessures de la veilles recommençaient à saigner. Malgré tout, l'esprit n'avait touché aucun point vital de la jeune fille et ne semblait pas en vouloir à sa vie. Oui, il paraissait obsédé par la mort de la femme et rien d'autre. Mais Mai ne lui offrirait pas cette opportunité , même si pour cela elle devrait endurer la plus terrible torture._

_- Nau maku san manda bazara dan kan !_

_Une explosion se fit entendre, suivi d'un halo de lumière. Le moine venait d'annuler le maléfice de la porte grâce à ses prières et l'ouvrait à grands coups de pieds._

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

-Mai! Mai! Qu'est ce qu' il t'arrive?

-Bo-san! Aide- nous! Hurla-elle.

-Quoi? Il n'est pas ici Mai. C'est moi.

-S'il te plaît! Bo-san! S'il te plaît! Ne la laisse pas mourir!

La jeune fille délirait, toujours persuadée d'être encore en pleine vision. Elle n'entendait même pas les appels de Naru.

- Mai!

Il la secouait tentant de la ramener à la raison.

-Mai! Ce n'était qu'un rêve! Un rêve!

Il observa avec plus d'attention le corps de Mai et fut surpris en voyant le sang qui s'échappait des nouvelles plaies.

-Mai! Tu es blessée! Que s'est-il passé?

Elle ne répondit pas. Les pupilles dilatées par la peur, elle paraissait subjuguée par quelque chose qui n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois mais resta sans réponse. Alors, il abattit sa main contre la joue de la fille. Le choc eut l'effet escompté, elle reprit possession de ses moyens.

-Naru ?

-Il faut te soigner d'urgence!

-Quoi?

-Je ne comprends pas ! Tes blessures se sont rouvertes !

- Mais je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. Comment une chose pareille pourrait arriver?

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se remémorer les événements récents. Elle se rapella des coups que lui avait asséné l'esprit. Toutefois, la théorie qu'elle déduisit dans sa tête à cet instant semblait improbable. Mais, les faits étaient évidents.

- Non... ça n'a pas sens. Je dois me tromper.

- De quoi tu parles? L'interrogea l'homme.

- Il y avait cette femme, elle allait se faire tuer et personne ne venait la sauver! Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix! J'ai encaissé les coups à sa place! Il fallait que je la protège !

- Tu voudrais dire que des blessures que tu as subi pendant une vision se seraient répercutées dans la réalité?

- Je n'en sais rien !

- C'est impossible ! protesta-t-il.

- Tu as une meilleure explication?

- Je pense que …

- Je m'en fiche ! Naru ! Comment va cette personne? J'espère que Bo-san est arrivé à temps ! s'inquiéta Mai.

- Bo-san?

- Oui! Il était de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Celle qui ne s'ouvrait plus tout à l'heure?

- Exactement! J'ai vécu les choses en temps réel!

- Tu es sure que ...

- Peu importe ! Je veux savoir comment elle va !

- Mai ! La priorité reste de te soigner. Je vais appeler le médecin des Duplessis.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Naru était partit dans la pièce voisine où se trouvait un téléphone. Au même moment, le moine se précipita à toute vitesse dans la chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper pour signaler sa présence.

-Mai? Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-il essoufflé toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien. Quelques blessures seulement.

- Tu es blessée ?! La domestique Clara, confuse et à moitié en train de pleurer m'a dit qu'une personne était sortie de nulle part pour la défendre. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre elle ne l'a pas vu mais j'ai eu comme le pressentiment que c'était toi.

- Clara?

- Oui, la femme qui était enfermée!

- Elle est donc saine et sauve ?

- Elle va bien.

- j'ai réussit alors!

-c'était donc bien grâce à toi?

-oui.

-Bien joué!

- Dieu merci, quel soulagement!

Mai se sentit libérée de la grande tension qui lui écrasait la poitrine___._ Elle n'était réveillé que depuis quelques minutes et son corps restait

encore un peu engourdit. D'ailleurs, plus elle gagnait en lucidité, plus la douleur de ses blessures s'éveillait. Celle de sa cuisse se faisait vive et elle priait intérieurement pour que le médecin arrive au plus vite. Mais ne voulant pas inquiéter Bo-san , elle s'efforçait de sourire et d'afficher sa mine réjouie habituelle.

Toujours étendue, sa position lui était désormais des plus inconfortables. Elle essaya de se redresser avec précaution. Elle contracta les muscles de ses jambes, une douleur vive provenant de sa cuisse meurtrie la saisit. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

- Qu'est qu'il y a? s'inquiéta son ami.

- Ce n'est rien, deux trois petites coupures, Naru est déjà partit chercher quelqu'un.

Le moine interloqué s'avança vers la jeune fille avant de s'apercevoir de l'étendu de ces «petites blessures ».

- Mais tu es couverte de sang !

- C'est rien je te dis ! C'est beaucoup moins grave que ça en a l'air!

- Mais comment tu t'es fait ça?

- En sauvant Clara.

- Tu veux dire... Dans ton rêve?

- Oui Bo-san, dans mon rêve! Je t'ai dit que je l'avais sauvé alors à ton avis comment j'aurais pu le faire sans bouger d'ici ? C'est dingue que toi et Naru soyez aussi sceptiques devant une preuve pourtant évidente.

C'est vrai que par le passé, la jeune fille ne faisait pas confiance en ses visions et doutait parfois de leur véracité, mais elle avait depuis bien longtemps déjà dépassé ce stade. Ses prédictions s'étant révélées exactes de trop nombreuses fois pour que cela soit remit sur le compte de la chance, elle n'aimait pas que ses amis doutent de sa parole. Ce que le moine faisait actuellement sans prêter attention à ses sentiments.

- Selon toi transférer des choses d'une vision à la réalité c'est normal? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne trouve pas ça plus étrange que d'exorciser des esprits à coups de prières ou d'eau Bénite comme vous le faites Ayako John et Toi.

- C'est pas faux.

- Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois, pourquoi cette réaction ? Tu ne te rappel pas de l'affaire Urado ?

- En effet, je dois bien avouer que Mai à raison. Les interrompit Naru qui venait de revenir dans la chambre.

La jeune fille surprise mais non moins ravie que son patron se range de son côté ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait. Ce genre d'occasion se faisait si rare qu'elle se devait de toutes les mémoriser___._

- Tu as réussi à joindre un docteur? Lui demanda le moine.

- Oui, monsieur Roubert est déjà au manoir, il était venu pour examiner Clémence. Il sera là d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

- Parfait.

- Pour en revenir à notre discussion. Les interrompit Mai lasse de voir les deux homme forts peu intéressés par sa théorie. Je parlais de l'affaire Urado. Et bien j'avais déjà transféré quelque chose d'un rêve à la réalité.

-Oui, fut forcé d'avouer le moine.

-Quand Masako avait disparu. Reprit-elle. J'avais réussi à lui parler lors de mes visions. Elle était terrifiée et pour la rassurer je lui avait prêté la clef de mon appartement. Comme ça je pensais qu'elle pourrait avoir un objet réel pour qu'elle puisse se raccrocher à la réalité.

- En effet, et il s'est avéré qu'elle avait bel et bien reçu ta clef, et elle te l'a rendu alors que vous étiez toutes deux conscientes. Termina Naru.

- Je vois, et cette fois-ci, il s'est tout simplement produit l'inverse. Tu as été blessée lorsque tu étais inconsciente et les blessures se sont répercutées sur ton vrai corps à ton réveil.

- Oui, comme je vous le disais.

- En tout cas il est hors de question que tu refasses une chose pareille ! Commença Bo-san. C'est une capacité beaucoup trop dangereuse!

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Cette fois ce sont des blessures plus ou moins superficielles, mais imagines que lors d'une prochaine vision tu te fasses tuer. Mourras-tu aussi dans notre monde?

Cette nouvelle réussit à faire perdre à Mai toute dernière trace d'enthousiasme, si tant est qu'il lui en restait encore un peu. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'elle soit confronté à des images plus tragiques les unes que les autres, selon le moine, elle devrait laisser des pauvres innocents mourir devant ses yeux sous peine d'être à son tour grièvement blessée voir même tué. Bien sure, l'homme n'avait pas formulé les choses ainsi, mais au final, le résultat serait le même. Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un devrait être condamné, et elle se savait incapable de rester sans agir en étant confronté à une telle situation.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Bo-san. Murmura-t-elle tristement. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais ne plus dormir et ne plus rêver.

- Non certes, mais tu pourrais au moins essayer d'éviter de faire des choses stupides pendant ce temps-là.

- Sauver la vie de quelqu'un tu trouves ça stupide? Je ne pourrai jamais abandonner une personne en danger.

- Bien sure que non! Mais il doit forcément exister un autre moyen pour limiter les dégâts.

-Si tu en as un je t'écoutes.

-Pas vraiment, mais déjà, tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi impulsive et de te précipiter sans réfléchir.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'allais prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre à un moment pareil ?

- Et bien tu aurais dû ! C'est exactement le genre d'attitudes qui me fait peur chez toi.

Avant que la situation ne puisse s'envenimer d'avantage, Mai et Bo-san furent interrompus par l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui apparut devant la porte restée entrouverte.

- Excusez-moi, puis-je rentrer? Demanda le médecin.

- Oui, par ici. Lui répondit Naru qui était resté silencieux pendant que ses collègues se disputaient.

L'homme serra brièvement les mains du patron de la SPR et du moine avant de se diriger vers Mai.

-Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, je vais commencer la consultation.

- Nous allons attendre dehors. Dit alors Bo-san qui marchait déjà vers la sortie avec Naru à sa suite.

Après un long moment, le médecin avait terminé d'examiner, nettoyer et bander toutes les entailles de Mai. Pour la plus profonde, celle de la cuisse, quelques points de sutures s'étaient révélés nécessaires afin d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il termina sa visite par la distribution d'un calmant qu'il gardait dans sa malle.

Il ne posa au final aucune question, et Mai soulagée, se dit que la vie de riche était vraiment confortable. Elle se doutait bien que cet homme devait être fortement rémunéré pour ses services. Mais au moins, la famille Duplessis pouvait continuer à vivre en toute discrétion.

Après une poignée de main et une recommandation de repos forcé, l'homme sortit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bo-san réapparut dans la pièce.

- Tout va bien alors ?

- Très bien! C'est des petites coupures, je te l'avais bien dit.

- Tant mieux .

Mai craignant que le moine la relance sur leur précédente discussion s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Où est passé Naru? S'enquit-elle.

- Il est retourné au QG travailler.

Cette nouvelle ne la réjouit pas vraiment, elle ne voulait pas rester coincer ici avec le moine. Et puis, elle avait espéré que son patron qui semblait indifférent à leur conflit, aurait plié en sa faveur.

- Oui, il a eu raison. S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je pense qu'il serait bien d'aller le rejoindre. Ils doivent surement avoir besoin d'aide, ils ne sont que deux et Lin-san doit être débordé !

-Je suis sure qu'ils s'en sortent très bien ! Ils peuvent se débrouiller un peu seul non ?

-Euh... Oui sans doute.

-Mais j'espère en tout cas, que tu as compris ce que je te disai tout à l'heure. Reprit-il pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune fille. C'était certes courageux de ta part de vouloir aider cette pauvre Clara, mais tellement insouciant !

… Clara ? La jeune fille ne prêtait attention à Bo-san plus que d'une oreille, quelque chose avait retenu son attention.

-Clara... Murmurait-elle à présent.

-Tu m'écoutes au moins ? S'emporta l'homme.

-Oui, oui ! Mais plus important... Je me souviens vaguement de quelque chose. J'ai déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part !

-De quoi ?

-Clara... mais je n'arrives pas à me souvenir en quelles circonstances.

-C'était ici ? Dans ce manoir ?

-Oui, il y a peu de temps je pense.

-Surement au détour d'un couloir !

-Non ! Ça y est ça me revient ! C'était dans un rêve ! j'ai trouvé un étrange papier. Il était rédigé en Français et j' ai pas bien compris de quoi il s'agissait mais je suis presque sure qu'il était signé «Clara».

- Tu penses que c'est la même personne?

- Oui

- Ce serait une drôle de coïncidence.

- Au contraire! Selon moi, tous mes rêves sont liés. Je crois que ça commence à devenir plus clair.

- Si c'est si important, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- C'était ce fameux soir, dans le bureau d'Antoine... Quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Alors de toute évidence, un vulgaire bout de papier était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations.

A ce souvenir, l'expression de la jeune fille se ferma.

- Oui, désolée de t'avoir rappelé ce genre d'ignominie.

- Ça va aller. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur l'enquête et résolvons le mystère au plus vite.

- Mais comment pouvons-nous faire? Tu te rappelles ce que disait le mot?

- Pas du tout.

- Alors on ne saura jamais ce qu'il contenait.

Il devait bien y avoir un moyen. S'interrogea la jeune fille. Elle réfléchissait à plusieurs éventualités en essayant de se souvenir au mieux du message et de ce qu'elle avait fait avec. La solution lui paru alors évidente.

- Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas si sûre. Reprit-elle à l'intention du moine. J'ai un moyen simple de le récupérer.

- Non Mai! Si tu me dis que tu vas essayer de refaire le même rêve c'est hors de question! Je te l'ai dit c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère impulsif et imprudent de la jeune fille qui n'hésitait pas à risquer sa vie inconsciemment en essayant de tout résoudre par elle même.

- Calme toi! Ce n'est pas ça! Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Que comptes tu faire alors?

- Tu te rappelles de ce dont on a discuté tout à l'heure avec Naru?

- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Pourtant tout est la! Lorsque je transfert un objet de la réalité vers un rêve il est arrivé que l'objet en question se retrouves de l'autre côté on est d'accord? Et bien cette fois c'est pareil! A ce moment la je me revois tout à fait avoir placé le morceau de papier dans ma poche pendant ma vision. Alors si mon raisonnement est exact, il doit traîner quelque part dans ma chambre, sans doute au milieu de la panière à linge sale.

-Oui ça se tient! Je pense que c'est possible!

-Génial! Allons le chercher tout de suite alors.

-Non! toi tu restes ici bien sagement pour te reposer! Je m'occupe de ça.

-Hors de question! Je crois que je me suis assez reposé pour un bon moment! J'en ai marre d'être enfermée ici à rien faire! Sans compter qu'avec votre obsession à tous sur ma fatigue et mon sommeil je me retrouves de plus en plus crevée et blessée à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux ! Alors laissez-moi un peu tranquille avec ça.

-Mais tu ne peux même pas marcher avec ta cuisse!

-Si! ça ira sans problèmes!

Voulant prouver la véracité de ses propos,la jeune fille se redressa dans un geste un peu trop précipité qui lui valut presque une chute. Elle fit mine de rien et garda un visage impassible à la douleur.

-Laisses moi au moins t'aider. Lui demanda le moine.

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle esquissa quelques pas, mais très vite du s'arrêter. Bo-san se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Merci se contenta-t-elle de dire résignée.

-Allons y.

Heureusement, les calmants que le médecin avait prescrits à la jeune fille et le reste de l'anesthésie faisait encore effet, réduisant considérablement la douleur lancinante qui lui parvenait de sa jambe. Elle marchait aidé de Bo-san depuis quelques minutes, et bien qu'essoufflé elle ne laissait rien paraître. Ils arrivèrent peu après à la chambre de Mai. Le moine l'accompagna jusqu'à une chaise où elle fut bien heureuse de pouvoir se reposer un instant.

- Je vais chercher ce short, reste ici. Lui ordonna l'homme.

- Euh... je préfères autant pas. Répliqua Mai Gênée.

- Pourquoi?

- Il y a mes sous vêtements dans cette corbeille à linge.

- Et alors? Ça va! J'en ai vu d'autres.

- Oui, mais pas ceux la.

- Je vais ramener la panière alors si tu préfères ,et toi tu fouillera dedans.

- Merci.

Ils s'exécutèrent et leur quête fut bien vite mené à bien. Les événements de ces derniers jours avaient causés pas mal de problèmes dans la demeure et le personnel d'entretien avait été débordé. C'est pourquoi, par chance, le linge n'avait pas été lavé depuis un moment.

- Trouvé! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- Génial! Fais moi voir ça!

Le moine défroissa la boulette de papier avant de faire la même constatation que Mai.

-Oui, effectivement c'est incompréhensible mais c'est bel et bien signé Clara!

-Il nous reste plus qu'a tout décrypter! Maintenant j'en suis quasiment certaine, il y avait une relation plus que professionnelle entre Antoine et Clara.

-Comment peux tu en être si sure ?

- C'est logique, si on réfléchit bien, Clara lui a clairement laissé un petit mot discret rédigé à la main. Pour moi ça ne peut être que personnel.

-C'est un peu rapide comme déduction! Ça pourrait très bien être un message pratique.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! J'avais déjà rêvé de Clara avant ma dernière vision. Elle s'est disputé avec son mari Japonais et est parti dans sa chambre dévasté par la colère et la tristesse. Puis après avoir passé un coup de fil en Français elle s'est dirigé toute contente vers la porte et ses larmes séchées. Je met ma main à couper qu'ils étaient amants!

-Et tu as encore beaucoup d'indices comme ça que tu nous as caché?

-Euh... plus ou moins. C'est juste que sur le moment ça ne semblait pas du tout lié à l'enquête et j'ai donc jugé inutile de vous en parler rien de plus.

-Tu es irrécupérable Mai.

-Bref, cela nous dit toujours pas comment on va traduire ce message!

-Je pense que le mieux serait d'aller directement demander à quelqu'un qui parles Français.

-Oui bonne idée! Essayons de trouver Béatrice ou Caroline.

Ils partirent donc lentement dans le manoir à la recherche d'une personne en mesure de les aider. Après un moment, ils tombèrent sur Béatrice.

-Désolé de vous déranger mais nous avons trouvé un indice qui pourrait être capital pour la résolution de l'enquête. Commença Bo-san.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Son visage triste et marqué par la fatigue serra le cœur de Mai. Après tout, elle venait de perdre son frère. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur qui régnait en elle.

- Nous aimerions que vous nous traduisiez ceci s'il vous plait.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

- C'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir.

Béatrice pris la feuille que Mai lui tendait et lu une première fois le mot avant de le répéter traduit en Japonais non sans émotions après avoir aprit la terrible nouvelle.

_ Mon chère Antoine, _

_Merci pour la nuit dernière, je me rend bien compte de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, mais je ne peux résister à la tentation de te revoir._

_Clara._

- Mon frère avait une liaison ? Comment il à pu faire une chose pareille? Sa femme! Ses enfants! Ils ne se sont pas arrêter de pleurer depuis sa mort. Comment vais-je pouvoir leur annoncer des choses si terribles? Non! Je ne peux pas! Je vais garder tout ça pour moi pour le moment alors s'il vous plaît faites-en autant!

-Bien évidemment nous comprenons tout à fait et cette information sera gardé précieusement en toute confidentialité ! Ne vous faites aucun soucis pour ça.

- Je vous en remercie. Nous somme tous assez bouleversés, pas besoin d'en rajouter d'avantage. Sans compter que je ne veux surtout pas faire peser le déshonneur sur le dos de mon frère, la veille de son enterrement.

- La cérémonie aura lieu demain? Interrogea Bo-san.

- Oui, elle sera tenue ici-même. Antoine adorait le Japon et voulait être enterrer dans cette résidence. De l'autre coté du parc il y a un caveau familiale.

- Je vois, je suis sure qu'il reposera en paix sur ces terres. C'est également un bon moyen d'éviter l'explosion médiatique.

- Oui, ce sera John votre collègue qui fera la cérémonie religieuse. Etant catholiques depuis de nombreuses générations, c'est la tradition pour tout membre de la famille Du plessis. Ainsi nous éviteront au maximum l'afflux de journalistes avides d'informations et se permettant toutes les indiscrétions possibles et imaginables. D'ici quelques jours, nous feront un communiqué de presse discret, pour informer la population sans que ce soit le chaos.

- Je vous comprends. En effet je pense que c'est la bonne décision.

- Et Bien à plus tard alors. Et surtout si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

-Entendu

-J'avais raison sur toute la ligne. Déclara Mai d'une voix faible lorsque Béatrice fut parti.

-Oui

-Qu'allons nous faire à présent ?

-Je pense que le mieux serait de rejoindre Naru et Lin et de leur faire part de notre découverte.

-Tu as raison, allons-y.

Les deux collègues se dirigèrent donc vers leur QG, où il discutèrent de tout avec leur patron.


End file.
